The Siren
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Charles is a famous erotica writer and Erik is his new editor... Based on The Siren by Tiffany Reisz. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erik Lehnsherr knew the properties of a good book. And what he was reading, just did not qualify. As he closed the cover on the manuscript he'd received via fax just four hours previous he was already writing the rejection letter in his head.

_'...We are most sorry to say that your submitted work was not on par with the standards we have come to accept at Lehnsherr and Howlett Publishing and will not be taking it on as one of our current projects. Please try again though while the genre and storyline was generic the characters were highly original despite some bad phrasing and spelling. It is always good to hear from new budding authors and try not to think of this as a rejection letter, more constructive critism, _

_Yours Sincerely, Erik Lehnsherr.'_

Removing his reading glasses Erik rubbed his tired Ocean Blue eyes as his gaze found the wall clock above the door in his now dark office. "Bloody hell," he muttered as it was well out of office hours, 10:23 PM. Stretching he heard the satisfactory click of his shoulder joints, smiling to himself he sent the rejection letter, closing down his long abandoned laptop, gathering his leather jacket which he pulled on over his black turtleneck to shield his body from the harsh November winds outside. As he exited the office his fax machine lit up the room with an incoming fax, thinking carefully he remembered it required a paper refill, especially if there was another manuscript coming through for him to see by the morning. Taking a stack of paper from his supply closet he loaded it into the tray, stopping when he saw the transmission had completed with just two sheets of paper. Intrigued Erik lifted them and scanned them before enclosing them in his brief case to return home with.

As he drove through the bare streets Erik's stomach groaned in neglect as he attempted to remember the last time he had eaten. Breakfast: A Ham Panini and black coffee. Knowing his refrigerator was also empty and neglected Erik parked in a clear space near Main Street and walked in search of food. Before long his senses were assaulted by the unmistakable aroma of Indian cuisine. Knowing the restaurant fairly well he ducked inside and ordered food to go, returning to his car to make a hasty retreat before his feast cooled.

Erik's home was nothing to brag about, it was a small two bedroom apartment above a convenience store he shared with his fifteen year old son from before he had married. Pietro was fifteen years old and his dad was his best friend. He had silver hair and blue eyes like his father and his acquired style was most defiantly not from Erik, he wore faded jeans and a Pink Floyd T-shirt under a silver leather jacket accompanied by two belts each holding an old, still working Walkman and on his head he wore steampunk goggles. Despite his odd taste in fashion Pietro was a very well-liked student at his school and he got on well with students and teachers. He was also fast. Very fast. Even though he was a freshman Pietro held the record for the fastest student in school and competed against other schools in many various track events. When Erik pushed his key in the lock he could already hear Pietro as he shouted through his X-Box headset. Smiling he shook his head, inside he noticed the apartment was clean. Another positive about his son. Pietro was a very clean teenager. "Hit pause Tro, dinner is served." Erik called pulling two clean plates from the dishwasher. The noise from the game ceased and Pietro appeared in the kitchen already preparing the table for dinner.

"Lose track of time again? What was it this time?"

"Same old thing read, written and rewritten a thousand times before." Erik told him. "You come up with a name yet?" He asked his son as he lifted a small ginger fur ball from the counter, stroking its head softly.

"Sure did, it's on his bowl," Pietro said taking the kitten and placing his kitten food on the mat by the fridge.

"Azazel? I like it, suits him." Since he was a child Pietro had always wanted a pet, but Erik was allergic to dogs and his step-mother had been allergic to cats and almost anything with fur.

"He seems to like it, I was reading comic books earlier and he kept placing his paw on the character."

As they ate they talked about their day and weekend plans. "Well I have no plans."

"Not goin' to the birthday party?"

"Son the day I let you and Marie or any girl in your room without leaving the door open is the day I will go to Jean Grey's birthday party."

"Yeah, about that, Marie and I broke up," Pietro said looking down. "She left me for one of her brother's friends, he's a Senior. I couldn't compete."

"I'm sorry to hear that, you holding up OK?"

"Actually, I don't even feel sad about it, more… Relieved. Is that bad?"

"No, it just means you may not have felt that way about her. Are you still going to the dance?"

"Yeah, Kitty called and said did I wanna go with her as friends. I said yes."

"I always did like that girl," Erik said to his son smiling.

"Um, dad, wipe that grin off your face, Kitty and me could never be together."

"Oh come on, how do you know that?"

"Because she's a lesbian." Erik coughed a little in surprise.

"OK then, but still, door stays open."

"That's not all, she's a lesbian and I think might be gay."

"Son, just because your girlfrien-"

"It's not because of that, I've thought this for a while, I just didn't know how to tell you, you aren't mad?"

"Pietro, you are my son, the best thing I ever did in this world, I could never be mad at you and so you're gay, I still love you."

"Thanks dad. Love you too."

"Now," Erik said clearing away their plates, "still think you can kick my ass at Halo?"

"All the time," Pietro answered lifting Azazel who was rubbing against his leg.

"Set it up and prepare to get your ass kicked."

"In your dreams, old man."

That night, long after Pietro had fallen asleep Erik was sitting on his bad, still dressed, looking through some papers while sipping a beer with Azazel curled up on the pillow beside him. His eye caught the fax he received before leaving work and curiously he picked it up to read.

'_Dear Mr Lehnsherr,_

_I hope I spelled it right; I'm horrible for names,_  
><em>My name is Charles Xavier and I'm a writer I've been having some trouble with my current publishers regarding my latest book and I think I need a change, not just for me but for the sake of the book. Anyway I would like very much so to meet you and discuss things, come over tomorrow and we can talk about it. By the way the genre as I know you'll need to know is erotic fiction. Look forward to hearing from you,<em>

_Charles.'_

Underneath there was a phone number. Erik didn't give it a second glance after reading the word '_erotic'_, he had no plans to add that to the genres he published. If he wanted to read erotica he'd read '_fan fiction'_ or that God awful _'shades of grey_.'

With a sigh he removed his glasses and cleared away the papers it was three in the morning. Changing for bed Erik turned off the lamp on the bedside table and lay under the covers until his breathing evened out.

The following morning Pietro made pancakes while his dad sipped coffee, "working even later?"

"I'm part owner; sometimes I just don't have a choice." On the counter beside him his phone buzzed.

'_Hope you got my fax, hope you don't mind got your number from your business partner. Please get back to me.' _He read aloud.

"Well?"

"It's an erotic story, not what we publish. Besides it's probably some guy who read that Shades book and thought, 'easy money, I can write that.'" His phone buzzed again. _'I know what you're thinking and no this isn't some Mr Grey rip off. I actually never read that book and never plan too.'_ Pietro laughed a little.

"He's persistent. Go on dad, at least give it a try," his son said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, but first I need a meeting with Logan about giving my number to strangers." Erik decided replying to the text and calling his business partner while his son chuckled knowing Logan was gonna get it. After a shower and grilling Logan; Erik sat to watch the news.

"_And now to the world of books, popular erotica writer Charles Xavier had abandoned his publisher of six years and four books over disagreements with his latest draft."_ Erik sat to listen carefully, recognizing the name. _"Xavier's books have made millions for his publishers but seemingly unhappy with what they had planned he has dropped them and is rumored to be searching for new publishers."_

"Isn't that the guy who texted you?" Erik jumped a little not hearing Pietro come in.

"Yeah it is. I think I'm going to have to research this guy before I meet him tonight."

"Want to borrow my laptop, it's quicker than yours is."

"That would help, thanks, where are you going?" He said noticing his son was dressed for an outing.

"I was about to ask you, me and Kitty were gonna go to the mall to you know, co-ordinate for the dance."

"Right, I nearly forgot about that, here, take the spare card, get yourselves dinner while you're out, then when you get home order a pizza or something I don't know how late this meeting is going to run, not to mention this guy lives over an hour away."

"Thanks dad," Pietro said setting up his laptop.

Erik typed in Charles Xavier into the search and was greeted by fan pages about his books, he clicked on a review page to see how his books were perceived. Liking what he saw he felt a little better going into the meeting as he got in his car later that day. With directions to hand he drove when he got an incoming call from Logan. He answered it through the car's bluetooth.

"What did I do this time?" The voice asked.

"What have I told you about giving out my number?"

"OK I know but Erik, we want this guy, you know my job is scouting out good authors with potential, well this guy brings in the big numbers. And I mean big numbers."

"Why me, why not Jean or Remy?"

"You think I'm letting Remy near a guy like this? Or Jean? Hell no, I'm gonna warn you Erik this guy is intense. Not to mention I'm pretty sure he's doing it with his intern. 16."

"The kid's parents know about that?"

"I don't think anyone should know, but he calls him his intern so it sounds better. Better then PA anyway."

"Just don't do it again Logan. I'm heading over there now."

"Good luck Erik."

Rolling his eyes Erik hung up the call and focused on his driving, having never been this far out of the city center. Finally he arrived at his destination. Xavier Mansion. He drove down the gravel path of the extensive grounds parking near the front door. It was a very big building and very spacious. It was time for him to see just what kind of a guy this Charles Xavier really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A man in his late twenties sits up in bed and stretches his arms above him. He arrived home late last night and was so tired he could only peel his shirt off before collapsing on his large, soft bed. Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand Charles Xavier ran his hand through his hair, deciding a comb would probably get the job done better he headed to the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth. As he brushed his teeth he looked at himself in the mirror, thinking about his new book and wondering if his fax had made it through in time before the man had left the office. To be sure, he decided to give Logan a call. Logan gave him the cell number of the editor and he sent a text, pushing his phone into his pocket Charles walked through his Mansion home barefoot as he liked the cool feel of the smooth wood under his feet.

He had slightly shaggy brown hair and blue eyes with impossibly long eye lashes. His chest was toned to his liking, not flabby but not too muscle and his pale, fade-wash blue jeans hung low on his slim hips as he walked casually through his home. In the kitchen he saw Hank was making breakfast.

Hank was his lodger. Of sorts. His parents sent him to New York for College and Charles had been a speaker in his English Literature class in his first month. Hank had approached him after the lecture and they'd engaged in a debate over literary attributes of some authors. Charles liked having him around even if it was just for some fun or a literary debate. Hank's family were very devote Methodist believers and while Hank himself was not as into his religion his parents still did not know he was living with a man almost a decade his senior, that Hank was gay or that Charles was an erotica writer. Another plus about living with Hank was he was a very good cleaner and an even better cook. Charles let him live there rent free, because he really didn't need the money and it was nice to have someone else around who reminded him to eat because sometimes when writing he got so caught up he once went three days without eating. Upon hearing this Hank almost had a heart attack and was now determined to make Charles eat at least twice a day if not three.

"Any calls?" He asked hopping onto one of the bar stools.

"God, Charles don't sneak up on me like that," Hank scolded him, "no there haven't been." He added turning back to the breakfast. "I was about to wake you."

"I could smell it in my sleep, you know it's my favourite," Charles told him sipping one of the two glasses of orange juice. Charles phone beeped in his pocket, he read it and smiled. "It appears we're going to have a visitor this evening, that new editor I wanted." He explained to Hank as the boy placed food in front of him.

"I know that look Charles; you're up to something I can see that glint you get in your eyes. Pray tell me what you are up to now?"

"Well up to the balls hopefully but that my young friend is a story for another day," he said for the pure reason it would make the young man flush bright pink, as if his shirtless appearance wouldn't do that already. "So what've you got planned for yourself today?"

"I have homework for Bio Chem. It'll probably take me all day" he told Charles.

"OK well I will be doing a few laps in the pool then going for a jog, or maybe the other way around, one does not keep a figure like this while eating cooking such as yours." To his word Charles changed into his running gear and ran the perimeter of his extensive property. It was huge and more than once he had to stop and catch his breath. Returning to the Mansion he changed and headed to one of the rooms on the ground floor and dove into the swimming pool, letting the water relax muscles Charles took a minute to simply float on the surface before swimming laps.

When his skin on his fingertips began to wrinkle from prolonged exposure he climbed out of the water, flattened his hair and showered and dressed in the adjoining changing room, not in the mood for a sauna or steam session. Leaving Hank a note he entered the garage and chose a car to make a trip into town for groceries and some new printer supply, being an author certainly wasn't without the costs of printing, faxing and re-printing sections of his books. Luckily Charles had much money and expenses to spare.

He even stopped by the bookshop for a new notebook or five, he always carried one with him for one never knew when literary inspiration would strike and Charles could go through three in a week. While he was out he picked up Hank's prescription as requested by the young man and headed back to the mansion to get some work done before Erik arrived.

The choice to switch editors and publishers on his new book had been a rather frustrating experience for Charles as he had been with his last one since his first book six years ago. But it seemed with all the hype over those E L James books Charles' books weren't going to get a look in from them. They wanted him to change his style so it was more like them because of how well their sales were. But that wasn't why Charles wrote what he did; he wrote what he did because it was something he knew deeply cared about. This wasn't something derived from fan fiction. This was his story and nobody would turn it into what it wasn't. That's why he'd contacted Lehnsherr Publishing as it was rumoured they turned down the other book because of the quality, he also wanted a challenge and he'd been told that the Head Editor was brutally honest. Something he liked.

At home Charles unloaded the car and put away the groceries and changed for bed in case he fell asleep in his study. Not like it would be the first or last time that it happened but when he slept he liked to wear something comfortable, last night exempt from the rule. Sitting at his desk in his study, where the walls were its own library away from the library he pulled the keyboard onto his lap, raised his feet and got to work, waiting for his guest.

Erik exited his car at half five in the evening, looking up at the mansion of a house where this Xavier lived. Walking up to the front door Erik felt so small next to the imposing building and taking a deep breath to calm him knocked on the door. He was waiting a minute or so when the door swung open revealing a young man with messy dark hair and square black framed glasses. He smiled, "19."

"What?"

"I'm 19, not 16, he just tells people that for the street cred," he said, "Hank McCoy, you must b-"

"Erik Lehnsherr," he cut the young man off, "I'm here to see Mr Xavier."

"Of course, he's in his study; just don't call him that, he hates it. This way." Leading him through the kitchen Hank takes a white t-shirt from a pile of clean laundry and pulls it on while Erik notes his slim muscular frame; if he's 19 why bother with the intern pretence as it's clearly above consenting age and legal. Hank leads the way through a maze of corridors and up a flight of stairs; finally coming to a stop in front of a large oak door he knocked and walked in, waving for Erik to follow. Already Erik can hear relentless typing. Inside looks more like a library than a study but there is a man with brown hair and a concentrated look on his face behind the desk. "Erik Lehnsherr to see yo-"

"I need a good synonym for thrust, noun form, go," he shot, not even looking up from his typing. Not sure who it was aimed at Erik flicks through his mental thesaurus.

"Push, lunge, shove, attack, force, jab," he reels off coming to a stop when the man pauses and looks up at him.

"'_His slow relentless jabs sent her reeling…'_ Sounds more like the commentary at a boxing match," he said, "God dammit, why are there no good synonyms for thrust? Bane of my existence," he shook his head; pausing for thought, "although," he said his eyes raking over Erik, "I do like a man with a big vocabulary," he smirked, "Charles Xavier, Hank leave us."

"Yes sir. Just don't act impressed, he'll settle down, eventually." He whispered to Erik before leaving.

"Impressed? I doubt that will be a problem," Erik muttered his eyes never leaving Charles.

"Please," Charles said standing and moving around the desk, "take a seat, we have much to discuss."

His appearance took Erik by surprise, from what he had read he expected Charles to be in leather or black and red, wielding a riding crop, what he had was a man, younger than he, leaning against a desk in blue pyjamas dotted with little, yellow ducks, the shirt had been left open, revealing his pale toned chest, over which he crossed his arms, where the sleeves were rolled up to the elbow.

"Erik Lehnsherr, Mr Xavier," Erik said holding out a hand.

"Good God don't call me that it makes me sound old. Call me Charles, or Charlie, or even Charlotte really, just not that."

"So, your son I presume?"

"Now that is rich," Charles broke into laughter, "no, he's my intern; just how old do you think I am Erik?"

"A bit casual aren't you?"

"You think my language is casual, Erik I'm standing before you in ducky pyjamas and you comment on my casuality of how I address you? But yes, he's my intern, well; he also cooks for me so more of a factotum."

"Houseboy? And a well-trained one at that," Erik commented.

"Hank? Well trained? Hardly, he's horribly trained I can't even get him to have sex with me, but I don't think you drove all of this way to talk about my intern as adorable as he is."

"No, I did not."

"Well I can tell you don't like me, show's you've got good taste in men at least. Also shows you've heard of me. Am I what you expected?" Erik took a moment to think and stare at the man in front of him. The last three writers he had worked with had been two men in their fifties and a woman in her forties, never once did he see any of them in their pyjamas and never once were they as uncomfortably alluring as Charles Xavier.

"I was expecting a beard."

"Thank God for razors, no, I never liked them, ages me horribly." Charles chuckled. "Anyway back to business, so will you at least give the book a read? It's going to be different than normal; I'm not used to handing over complete control of the book and me. I'm going to warn you Erik I haven't let another man boss me around in far too long, in fact I kind of miss it, but don't expect me to come easily."

"I'm giving you six weeks Charles, six weeks to prove I'm wrong about this genre and your book, do you have a manuscript?" Charles gave him the completed manuscript he printed off earlier. Erik leafed through a few pages. "You certainly do have quite a way with words Charles."

"So you'll edit me? Please. You won't regret it."

"I'm a brutal editor."

"I like brutal," Charles said leaning forward over his desk, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers.

"I'll make you rewrite the whole book."

"Now you're just trying to turn me on," Charles said shooting him an adorably dazzling smile.

"I'll get back to you in the morning, with edits. Goodnight Charles."

"Goodnight Erik, please let me show you out." Charles and Erik walked to the front door in silence. "So I'll hear from you by tomorrow?"

"Morning. Get a good night's sleep Charles for I expect great things now that I have met you and shall expect greater once I've read you." Erik said his final piece and departed from the property feeling Charles' intense gaze on his car every second of the way.

Heading back to his study Charles saw an email, brand new from Erik._ 'Sneaky bugger,'_ he thought reading it.

_'Write something. Anything. Honestly I don't care, but I want to see how you write under pressure. I'll be home in an hour and fifthteen minutes. I expect to have an email waiting. Some advice: Don't write what you know, write only what you want to know.'_ Charles smirked. He was enjoying himself with this new editor far too much already.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Charles woke the next morning he checked his study and found the 'in' tray full of three chapters of his book of which barely a sentence had remained without a scribble of red pen. The top page had a typed note, '_I thought you were meant to be good? More chapters will come through today I expect them all finished by the end of the week. Your countdown begins now.'_ Chuckling Charles sat at his desk and read through the chapters and edits. Erik had been serious about rewriting the whole thing.

About an hour later Hank brought him a sandwich to eat with a cup of coffee, he mumbled a thank you but Hank was already out of the room, preferring not to disturb Charles while he worked, despite Charles staring at a blank screen the whole time. By the time Charles surfaced for dinner he had nothing and the other chapters had come through. "How's it going?"

"Horribly. I can't think straight, or gay." He added for his own amusement. The phone rang and Hank answered, before handing it over to Charles who saw the caller ID as Erik. "Xavier's vampire brothel and blood bank, how may we be of assistance?" He smirked and Hank rolled his eyes at his boss' antics.

"Seriously Charles? Anyway I just sent you the last chapter."

"Yes, thank you, now may I ask about your little challenge last night? How did I do?"

"Ah yes, I read it, the last line is by far the strongest," he could hear Erik leafing through papers. "_'The equally potent presence of his absence,'"_ he read. "I like it, a bit better than some of what I've read."

"It's you," Charles told him.

"This is me?" Erik asked his eyes scanning the page.

"It is. Every last long, lean inch of you, I was needless to say, inspired by your visit." As Charles spoke Erik could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He reread the page in front of him, the hair, eyes, even down to the clothes and shoes this was him.

"Excuse me, but didn't I repeatedly call you out and you said it yourself, I didn't like you."

"I quite enjoyed it actually. I like it when men are mean to me. I trust them more," Charles didn't fail to notice Hank's face as he told Erik that.

"Forgive me; I might be speechless right now."

"Your orders Mr Lehnsherr, you told me to stop writing what I knew and start writing what I wanted to know. And that's it, I want to know you," there was a brief silence on Erik's end of the phone.

"Who are you Mr Xavier?"

"Me? I'm just a writer. I writer called Charles and you can call me that Erik."

"I'm sorry Charles; I'm not used to being hit on by my writers especially when they know how I feel about them."

"You may dislike me Erik but I'm plenty used to it. In the world I'm from the term 'slut' is a term of endearment."

"And what world are you from?"

"Wouldn't you just like to know?" Charles smirked into the phone. "Now back to the book I want to assure you Erik that I know what I'm doing when it comes to this genre. Erotica is my baby, you might say. It's a joint effort between writer and reader."

"How so?"

"Writing erotica is like fucking someone for the first time. You aren't exactly sure what he wants yet so you try and give him everything he could possibly want. Everything and anything… You hit every nerve and eventually you hit the right one. Tell me Erik, have I hit any nerves yet?" He asked with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Not the ones you were aiming for Charles; that I assure you."

"You don't know what I was aiming for. Are we almost through?" He asked glancing at the clock, "only I have somewhere to be in two hours and I need to get ready and travel a great distance."

"Ah, yes, I think we are, I want at least five chapters by Tuesday Charles."

"You shall have them not a moment later." He assured.

"Liar, you don't have anywhere to be," Hank accused him.

"Well not yet I don't but I need to clear my mind and according to Emma my waiting list is growing extensively. No harm in a little fun Hank." He said dialling the number.

Erik sat in his office, Logan his business partner standing over him. "Erik you have to go, she'll be heartbroken."

"Sure she will; I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"Erik she goes to all of your parties." Logan argued.

"No she doesn't."

"Erik she even went to all of Pietro's birthday parties as a child and one year the clown cancelled on you last minute so you asked her to come as Scarlett Witch from his comic books."

"This is emotional blackmail."

"Erik she even dyed her hair." He said folding his arms.

"Fine, I'll show up."

"Good and bring her a gift, a bottle of wine or something. Something nice."

"Fine, when is it?"

"Tonight, the hotel where we have all our gatherings, be there or else."

"I'll be there."

"Good and bring your son, you know Jean adores him."

"Whatever."

When Erik returned home he told Pietro the news, his son seemed indifferent and dressed in dark jeans like his father and while Erik wore a black button down shirt Pietro went for navy blue. "If at any point you want to leave come find me and we'll go."

"OK," Pietro shrugged making sure his phone was in his pocket and fully charged up. They took a cab so Erik could enjoy a drink while they were out and arrived to the party just as Jean did. Erik was certainly glad they came via cab as it was a drink he didn't know he was desperate for. The moment she had seen him Jean had talked to him non-stop for at least an hour. Erik and half the office knew she had a crush on him, but she acted like she was a school girl and he was the teacher.

After his escape Erik stood by the entrance, overseeing things and watching how easily his son could blend in; wishing he had the same confidence. "I can save you if you want," came a voice from over his shoulder making Erik jump.

"Save me?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"From this party, I mean look at you, you're dying to leave and you've glanced at your watch three times in the last twenty seconds alone."

"Well don't you half stick out in a place like this," Erik said looking down at his jeans and white button up, "is it that obvious?"

"Very much so I'm afraid."

"Fine but one more thing."

"What?"

"My son."

"You have a son?!" Charles said shocked.

"Yes, he's fifthteen and standing over there, with the silver hair."

"Only 15? Never."

"Well he's 16 soon."

"Bring him, we'll talk about the book you can have a guest room I insist." Erik looked at his watch, they'd only been here just over an hour, but he was finished with this.

"OK, give me a moment."

Charles waited outside the building for them, his cab waiting. Charles insisted they stop by the house for clothes and toothbrushes. Charles waited in the car at Erik's request, while Pietro asked him about Azazel; he was too young to be left on his own overnight. Erik sent a text, receiving an immediate reply to fetch the kitten. Azazel remained curled in Pietro's lap for the whole drive as the boy stroked his fur, gently.

Hank was waiting in the kitchen for Charles to return, he didn't expect him to have guests. "Ah, Hank you remember Erik and this is his son Pietro," he explained, "they'll be staying the night, can you show him to the guest room beside your room? Come Erik we have work to be attending to." He said not waiting for an answer and lead Erik back through his maze; leaving the two teenagers alone.

"Hi, I'm Hank," The older boy said.

"Pietro," the silver haired teen smiled.

"Come on, your room's this way." Hank said blushing as he noticed there had been all too much of a silence, "So how old are you?"

"I'm 16 next month. You?"

"19. Just."

"College? Cool," Pietro said.

"You would think so, but the homework on my course is a nightmare."

"Seriously?"

"Worse than grade school."

Pietro looked around the room, it was huge and the ceiling was very high and the bed was king-size. "Wait, wait, wait, so your parents don't know you live with Charles?"

"As if, they don't even know I'm gay!"

"I know that feeling but I mean I told my dad and he was OK with it."

"Your dad isn't a renowned Methodist preacher."

"True." Quite some time had passed and the two teenagers were lounging across the bed talking. Pietro liked Hank; it was nice to have a guy besides his dad and a friend besides Kitty he could be himself around.

"I mean can you imagine that convocation? _'Hey dad, mom, I'm gay and I live with another gay man nearly ten years older than me and he writes erotic fiction.'_ Hilarious," Hank rolled his eyes and Pietro laughed.

"I like you Hank, you're fun and I can be myself." Pietro said, "I mean I can with my dad and my GLFF Kitty is the best but she's not a guy and he's my dad. It's good to have a guy to talk to."

"Whatever you need Pietro. I mean Charles usually just wants to find ways to make me uncomfortable, mostly for his own amusement. It's pretty late, I need to go to bed, marathon study session tomorrow. 'Night Pietro." Hank said noticing the time.

"Night Hank," Pietro smiled as the older boy left his room.

In the study Charles was quickly growing bored of talk about his book as still he hadn't written any rewrites. Sighing Charles took the paper from between Erik's hands and placed it on the table as he poured two glasses of Whiskey from a bottle he took from a mini-fridge. "You, Mr Lehnsherr work much too hard," he told him, pulling the man's reading glasses from his face he handed him a glass.

"I work in publishing, I have to work hard." Erik said searching his jacket for his glasses case. He pulled out a velvet box in the process.

"Now what is that?"

"Gift from an employee who clearly wishes to be fired. Not even the first."

"What is it?"

"A pair of handcuffs."

"Which was it? Employee I mean."

"It was who Logan was going to send to you before he found out the genre of book. He's called Remy, he's French Cajun and he'll flirt with anything that would return his affections." Erik rolled his eyes.

"May I?" Erik handed the box over and Charles examined them. "Well he has an eye for quality, I can assure you."

"Nice to know." The sat in silence sipping their drinks.

"I'm bored, how about we play a game. It's quite simple, I'm sure you'll pick it up. It's called I never. I say something I've never done and if you have done it you drink." He said clinking their glasses and taking a sip.

"Alright, enlighten me, what haven't you done?"

"A few things, for example I've never let an erotica writer handcuff me to his desk and go down on me."

"Never have done. Never will."

"Are you sure about that Erik?"

"You are out of your mind."

"And you're so turned on right now you can hardly breathe. Your pupils are dilated and your skin is flushed." As Charles spoke he placed their glasses on the coffee table, leaning over to Erik he pressed his lips to his neck as he straddled his hips. Erik closed his eyes as Charles' lips found his own, snapping them open as he heard the click of the handcuffs being snapped around his wrist.

"Charles what are you doing?"

"Helping you relax, you're so tense I could feel it over there and now I'm here," his eyes darted down to their laps and back up, "let's just say I can most defiantly feel it now." He whispered pressing their lips back together. Charles ran the tip of his tongue along Erik's bottom lip seeking to gain entrance to his mouth which Erik granted, lifting his hips in a desperate attempt to create friction; he let his hands wander up Charles chest attempting to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. Erik felt Charles hands wrap around his wrists, "ah, ah, ah, no you don't, right now, you sit, I touch, and you feel." Charles kissed him again, moving from his lap he pulled Erik by the connecting chain in the cuffs over to make him sit on the edge of the desk which was cleared with a sweep of his arm. "So tell me, what else has this Remy sent you?"

"Just a few pieces, lubes of various flavours, and an interesting pair of clip on earrings my PA informed me were actually nipple clamps."

"I rather like the sounds of this man, I simply must meet him." Charles murmured as he undid the buttons on Erik's shirt and pushed him back to lie down across the desk, securing the chain between the cuffs to a nail sticking out of the wood. Charles straddled his hips pushing his shirt apart he kissed a trail down Erik's chest. "How long has it been Erik?"

"Sorry?"

"Your divorce? I can see the tan line where your ring was. How long?"

"The papers went through recently. What does it matter?"

"I can just tell that it's been a while from your eagerness." Charles smirked, "how long?" Charles teased lowering the zip on his trousers. "Going commando this evening? Brave choice but a wise one." Charles pulled the trousers down exposing Erik's hard length to his gaze. Erik shuddered with anticipation and Charles licked his lips subconsciously as he stroked it with his hand. "Just surrender Erik," he told him taking a swig of his whiskey before taking Erik's length into his mouth. Erik desperately tried not to cry out as he felt pressure build in his lower abdomen as Charles used various pressures and tongue movements to bring him to his finish.

"Charles…" He stammered out a warning which the other man ignored swallowing Erik and all he had to give in one go. Erik took deep laboured breaths to calm his racing heart, allowing the back of his head to land with a 'thud' against the desk as Charles opened the handcuffs.

"Delicious," Charles murmured pressing his lips to Erik's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The phone rang at seven and the call itself consisted of only seven words—her hello followed by his "The club at nine. Wait blindfolded."_

_With shaking hands she hung up the phone and went to shower._

_She arrived at 8:46. In most areas of her life she ran habitually five minutes late. But she'd learned the hard way never to keep him waiting._

_He had his own room at the club, only one of seven people who did. And she had a key to his room, only one of two people who did._

_His room was spare and strangely elegant considering its only purpose. Apart from three floor-standing candlesticks, his room was simply adorned. Rich white and black linens covered the bed. White sheets waiting to be stained._

_She undressed completely and found the black silk scarf. Kneeling on the bed with her back to the door, she closed her eyes and wrapped the sash around her head. She hated this part, hated sacrificing her sight to him. It wasn't fear so much as greed. She wanted to see him, wanted to see him hurt her, wanted to see him in her. He knew that's what she wanted. That's why he ordered the blindfold so often._

_She waited._

_While she waited for him to arrive, she began the deep, slow breathing he had taught her long ago. She took the air in through her nose and pulled it into her stomach before exhaling out through her mouth. The breaths weren't simply to relax her although they did take the edge off her nervousness. The hypnotic breathing lulled her and helped her slip closer into subspace, that safe place where the mind went while the body was elsewhere being tortured. There was a third reason for the breathing he had never told her, but she knew was true—he'd ordered her to do it. Even the very air that went into her lungs did so at his command._

_She exhaled when she heard the door quietly open. Straining her ears, she tried to hear everything he did. He didn't speak. He rarely spoke at these moments. She listened and heard with some relief the sound of only one set of feet. Sometimes he didn't come alone. She heard him strike a match and light the candles; she sensed the room brighten._

_Five minutes or more passed in silence before he came to the bed. A shiver ran through her body as he placed his fingertips on the small of her back. The pleasure of the shockingly gentle touch was so intense it felt like something had pierced her back all the way through to her stomach. She sighed as he kissed her naked shoulder. She stiffened when he locked her collar around her neck._

_He rarely used the leash in their private interludes. He reserved the leash to humiliate her when he paraded her through the club. When alone he simply slipped two fingers under her collar and dragged her like a dog to where he wanted her. The collar tightened when his fingers gripped the leather band. He pulled and she came with him as he brought her carefully off the bed. He was always so cautious with her when she was blindfolded, careful to never let her trip or hurt herself in any way. Hurting her was his privilege alone._

_He pushed her forward and she felt the bedpost against her shoulder. Taking her arms one by one, he pulled them behind her back. She leaned her weight into the wood as he buckled the leather bondage cuffs on each wrist. He raised her arms over her head and secured them high to the top of the bedpost._

_She stiffened as she felt his hands cover her face. They did nothing but rest there a moment before they moved over her head. Slowly, they ran over her neck and across her shoulders, up her arms and down them again. His arms encircled her and slid over her chest, breasts, and stomach and up her sides before gliding up and down the expanse of her back. One hand slipped between her legs as the other passed over hips and buttocks, down one leg and up again, then down the other. Finally, he ran his hands over the tops of her feet and then lightly passed them over the sensitive soles. She tried not to smile at the exquisitely gentle sensation of his hands touching every part of her body. She knew what he was doing. If more than three days passed without him taking her, he would perform this ritual of re-marking his territory. Her body was his territory, his hands were saying. Every inch of it._

_She sensed him step away from her. She began her slow deep breathing again. When the first blow landed between her shoulders, she flinched but did not cry out. The second one came harder and this time she did flinch. By the tenth her back was on fire. After twenty she lost count._

_Behind her blindfold, time ceased to pass in its customary manner. Five minutes of flogging lasted an hour. One night in his arms passed in minutes. An hour-long beating was something to be grateful for. The beating would seem to last forever. Even eternity in Hell was no Hell if he was there._

_The flogging finally ceased. He pressed in close to her. She felt his strong, bare chest against her burning back. She breathed in and inhaled his scent. Even warm from exertion and arousal he still smelled like a deep winter night._

_He placed his hands on her fluttering stomach and brought them slowly up to her breasts. A night with him always meant waning pleasure and waxing pain, waxing pleasure and waning pain. He brought her through the cycle over and over again. The pain brought her body to life. The pleasure was always most acute when it followed the pain._

_Now it was pleasure alone she felt as he caressed her breasts and teased her nipples. His mouth found the spot between her shoulder blades that when touched sent a thrill straight into her stomach. One hand slid between her legs and touched her clitoris. With his finger and thumb he massaged it until she was so close to coming she felt the first muscle contraction._

_He pulled away from her, leaving her panting and desperate for him. She prayed he'd let her down now, let her down and finally take her._

_When she heard the whistling sound of something slicing through the air, she knew he wasn't done hurting her yet._

_After so many years together she'd learned how to prepare herself for a flogging, for the whip and the strap. She knew tricks, ways to breathe, ways to hold herself, to alleviate the pain even as she received it. But when it came to the cane, nothing helped. And when the first strike landed on her lower thighs, she could do nothing but cry out. The second came on the heels of the first, a little harder and one inch higher. On the fourth strike she screamed and felt the blindfold turn wet with tears. The fifth was lighter only because the sixth and final strike was always the worst. The sixth landed in a diagonal across all five previous welts. She sagged in her bonds and cried. He didn't always beat her until she cried. She learned to love and fear those nights he did. He saved up her pain, counted it like currency and the more pain she endured, the more pleasure she could buy with it._

_When he untied her from the bedpost, her arms fell like dead weight to her sides and her knees buckled. He caught her before she collapsed and laid her tenderly on the centre of the bed._

_His mouth was at her ear now. With words intimate and secret he whispered his love for her, his pride that she was his property, his possession, his heart. She was always his, would forever be his. New tears flowed now but they were ones wrenched from her by love and not torture. This was her favourite pain._

_He kissed her now on the mouth for the first time. He kissed her like he owned her, as he owned her. He kissed her like her mouth was his mouth, her lips were his lips, her tongue was his tongue. They were one flesh. They needed no wedding ring, no ceremony to know that was true. She had the collar around her neck. She did not envy married women what they had. She would take his collar over a blood diamond and a cheap gold band any day and for all time._

_He moved away from her again. She waited on her aching back and relished the absence of pain.._

_He thrust harder. He pushed in deeper, moved faster. She gasped as his grip on her wrists tightened to the point of pain. With one final push he poured into her. When he came at last it was in complete silence._

_Still inside her he reached behind her head and untied the blindfold. She looked to the side and didn't meet his eyes._

"_Look at me," he ordered and she did so gratefully. His steel-gray eyes glowed with his love for her._

"_I love you, sir," she whispered._

_The slap came so sudden and fierce that her whole body shuddered in shock._

"_Did I give you permission to speak?"_

_This time she didn't answer. She shook her head. The movement dislodged a tear that had been lurking at the corner of her eye._

_He smiled at her and dipped his lips to hers. He kissed her again and she relaxed into his mouth. His lips moved to her neck and up to her ear._

"_I love you, too."_

_Still buried deep inside her, he began to thrust into her once again. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as he wrapped his hand around her neck. Her collar bit into her throat._

_She swallowed hard against his hand and breathed and breathed._

_He'd only just begun to hurt her tonight._

"Hey, Charles, I'm home. Want some dinner?"

Charles blinked and rubbed his eyes, which had gone dry from staring at his computer screen for so long.

Hank stood just inside his study and at first he could barely focus on him. He saw him but saw through him and past him at the same time.

"Sounds good." Charles glanced at the words on his screen. "I'm starving."

"Pasta?"

"Too many carbs."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Fine. Salad and fish?"

"Fish? But it's not Friday."

"You're the Catholic. I'm Methodist. We eat fish whenever we want. Give me twenty minutes."

Hank left him alone again. He printed out the pages he'd been typing and read through them.

The phone rang at seven and the call itself consisted of only seven words…

He read to the end and pressed the pages, still warm from the printer, briefly to his chest. Reluctantly, he slid the pages under his desk and fed them one by one through the shredder. He highlighted the text on his computer screen and hit _Delete,_ flinching as the text disappeared. Charles closed the document and let the words disappear into the ether. He hated to do it. But he knew The Rule. He obeyed the Ruler.

Charles stood up for the first time in an hour and left his office. When he saw Hank standing at the kitchen counter he actually could see him now. He smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So what did you write today?" he asked as he expertly sliced through the skin of a ripe red tomato.

"A really hot sex scene with a lot of S&M between a girl and her true love," he said and Hank rolled his eyes at Charles, his usual response to his more wicked scenes. "But don't worry, I deleted it."

"How come?" he asked, popping a chunk of tomato into his mouth.

Charles leaned against Hank, taking temporary comfort in his warm, strong chest. He wrapped his arm around him and rested his chin on top of his shoulder while Hank stroked his hair.

"It wasn't fiction."

The phone rang and Charles answered talking quietly into the receiver. "Be there tonight then," he said hanging up with a sigh. "Duty calls, might do me some good, clear my head," he said leaning against the wall.

"Is being ignored by Erik really that bad?"

"He hasn't spoken to me since that night and he left before breakfast."

They left the convocation there and Charles readied himself for work after dinner. Writing was not Charles' only way of income; if it was he would no way still live in the mansion nor could Hank stay there for free. Charles took his car to the hotel he had seen Erik in just a week before.

Emma Frost.

He took the elevator to the agreed room where she was waiting for him, Charles liked some of his customers more than others, and he was glad he had the ones he did, he knew of a girl who had a customer who liked her to dress as his 12 year old niece and beat the shit out of him because he was in love with her! Each customer was different and had different needs, his customer tonight Charles adored. As he was gay Charles only 'slept' with the women after their punishments, he never slept with the men. Just beat them. When he opened the door in his jeans and white shirt he kicked his shoes and socks off at the door, seeing she was kneeling by the bathroom in the position he had taught her, naked bar her underwear, on her knees with her thighs apart and hands on thighs. "Evening pet," he whispered kneeling to kiss her temple. She looked up and he smiled at her, stroking her hair tenderly. Charles unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall from his shoulders to the chair in the room. Taking her hand Charles leads her to the bed telling her softly to stand there facing the wall, informing her she had tied up her hair incorrectly. He takes out her pony tail and makes her kneel so he can fix it with expert precision. As it's a hair related violation he takes the hairbrush from her bag of toys, pushing her to lean over the bed, palms resting on the sheets. "Pick a number between one and five," he said to her, skimming his lean fingers over the curve of her ass.

"Five," she whispered.

He hit her ass with the back of the hairbrush, "five what?"

"Five. Sir." She added swallowing.

"Good girl," he murmured stroking the length of her spine, "now I want you to count them, nice and loud like a good girl," Charles instructed soft but firm.

"One," she cried out as Charles brought the back of the brush down hard on her cheek, right on the spot she would sit on. Tears stung her eyes from the sharpness of the pain and the shock but she continued to count until he had finished her punishment. Sitting on the edge of the bed Charles pulled her into his lap, gently explaining why the rule about the hair was in place. It was for her own safety when they used equipment. Kissing her cheek he let his hands wander over her ass, his fingers playing with the seams of her panties while he kissed her chest. Laying back Charles rolled them so he was between her legs, grinding against her core he pulled back and tore her panties away from her. From her bag he produced two ankle cuffs and secured them to her body then the bedposts, effectively preventing her from closing her legs.

"It wasn't just five spanks you were choosing pet," he murmured penetrating her with his middle finger making her cry out. Emma squirmed uncomfortably while her body adjusted to the sudden intrusion and Charles moved his finger in and out of her, relishing in how wet she became so suddenly. The pad of his thumb found her neglected clitoris pressing gently Charles made a circular motion adding another finger to her. Then a third. By the fourth she was begging him to let her release but she knew not to without his permission. Or she'd be spanked again. Finally he added his thumb into the tight space, giving her permission to release around him, her walls convulsing around his hand. He let her breathing even stroking her blonde hair with his other hand. "It also wasn't just five fingers," he whispered sweetly in her ear.

"But I only paid for an hour?"

"What Cain doesn't know can't hurt him." He winked.

_...Three Grueling Weeks Later..._

Friday night Charles headed to the kitchen for a drink when he saw Hank about to leave the house. "Going somewhere Henry?" He asked using his given name.

"Urgh," caught, he gave up, "it's Pietro's party tonight, he invited me, he's turning 16."

"Oh well would you like a lift, I need to take these chapters to Erik personally the connection is down and they won't send through. Hold on, let me get them, they're in my study," Charles said. In the car Hank told him the party was at the apartment and Charles drove them there in silence.

Pietro let them in, grinning at Hank, telling Charles his father was in his room, and working. There were a few teenagers at the party and it seemed a small, quiet affair. Charles followed directions to Erik's room knocked and entered. "I've got you those chapters but we need to talk about the blowjob." Erik looked up like a deer in headlights. "The blowjob scene in my book, that you sent me notes on last night," he smiled.

"You will be the death of me Charles," Erik huffed removing his glasses, "I'm your editor."

"Yes, my gorgeous editor with his German accent and his ocean coloured eyes and tennis player arms with veins running from the wrist to the elbow. Oh, no, please don't ever force me to go down on you again Mr. Lehnsherr, it's a fate worse than death," Charles chuckled closing the door.

"This isn't a bloody joke," Erik argued frustrated.

"No, it's not a joke. It's a blowjob."

"Will you please stop saying that?"

"Fine," Charles sighed, "I fellated you, sucked you off, gave you an Oscar Wilde. But call it what you will Erik, I handcuffed you to my desk and blew you back to Germany," Erik just stared at him, "and for some reason you aren't thrilled that happened. What I want to know is why you're taking it so personally."

"I.. I…" Erik sighed, "It's not that it's just, I just got a divorce and another relationship is the last thing I want right now."

"Erik, a year is hardly just."

"Look Charles, I'm your editor and I try to make it a habit not to become involved with my clients."

"So you're saying if we weren't doing the book it's be OK?"

"Maybe."

"How about this, I'll- to the best of my ability- behave until we finish the book. No sex and no more blowjobs."

"What about kissing?"

"I never make a promise I won't be able to keep. Besides, kissing is harmless. Do we have a deal?" Charles stuck his hand out. Erik sighed and shook it.

In the lounge the teenagers were talking, there were only five of them, Hank, Pietro and his friend Kitty were on the couch, Pietro's friend Scott was sitting in the chair and his twin brother Alex sat on the arm of the couch by Kitty. Later as the teenagers had left Hank was still waiting for Charles in the kitchen with Pietro. "Oh, almost forgot, I got you something." Hank smiled handing over an envelope.

"Thanks Hank, but you didn't need to get me anything," Pietro said opening the card. When he opened it two bits of paper fell out; tickets to the recent 'Guardians of the Galaxy' film. "Oh my God, thank you, you're gonna come too right?" He said.

"If you want me too."

"Of course, Hank I can't thank you enough." Pietro gushed lunging at him he connected their lips.

Charles and Erik were sitting against the headboard talking. "What was she like? Your wife?"

"Raven was… Amazing. We met when she was a student in my literature class in Oxford. One day she came to my office after hours locked the door and stripped naked." He chuckled at the memory. "She became pregnant, but she was young and didn't know what she was feeling was wrong and we lost the baby, we stayed together and married but still, Pietro never liked her that much. She wasn't fantastic with him, I think she resented him as she could never have our child and here he was from a previous relationship. He thought it was his fault when we started having problems but… I did everything I could to change his mind. Sometimes I still think he feels guilty and it breaks my heart. What about you? Any exes I should know about?"

"Just one, my only one really, I met him when I was just 15, made me wait until I was 20 before we had sex, he said he wanted to train me, make me obedient before he made me his. He got me into all of this, he's called Warren. We met at church, funnily enough. It's been over for a while, almost five years he took pain and pleasure to extremes, sometimes we get together and talk, but other than that, nothing."

They were brought from their quiet chat from a loud bang in the kitchen. They left to investigate, Charles bursting into hysterics when he was greeted with the sight of Hank, between Pietro's legs, the other boy was sat on the kitchen counter and his shirt was on the floor, along with the bowl of popcorn they had been making.

"I am now doubtless he's gay," he mumbled, rolling his eyes he banged his fist against the wall startling the teens apart.

"Dad!" Pietro yelled turning Hank who was still clothed and placing him in front of his chest.

"Son I am going to turn around and count to five, when I turn back I would like your shirt on, your ass off the counter and you," he pointed at Hank, "not near him." When he turned back they were apart and Pietro clothed, both boys looked embarrassed and Charles was still giggling. "You're really not helping here," Erik said to Charles.

"Sorry, OK I think I've calmed down, you two look like you need to talk, maybe we should be going, Hank, come along." Hank sent a little wave to Pietro and scurried past Erik with his eyes firmly planted on the floor making great effort not even to brush him as he passed. As they climbed into the car Charles was still suffering fits of laughter.

"Charles please, just leave it." He begged.

"You haven't got a prayer my young friend."

Erik and Pietro just stood there, not talking not looking at each other out of pure mortification. "Dad I can explain, I started it, I jus-" Erik silenced him with a wave of his hand still processing what he saw.

"I'm not mad, just… Surprised. I'm not going to stop you, just ask that you be careful. OK?"

"Alright," Pietro sighed.

"Now, let's get this picked up and I'd like to have a talk with you."

"Aw, no, dad, please not that, it was horrifying enough the first time." Pietro begged.

"You think I want to do this?"

"Yes, I think you're enjoying this!"

"Son," he said shaking his head. "This is just as uncomfortable for me as it is for you," Erik argued.

"Look dad, despite what you may think, me and Marie never did it, me and Hank are not going to rush into anything. He's as inexperienced as I am, we've been talking for weeks; everyday since we met."

"Sorry Tro, this is for your benefit."

The next morning Pietro couldn't look his father in the eye and visa versa. "So, um, I was wondering if I could go to the movies tonight," Pietro asked, eyes not leaving his cereal.

"I suppose, who with?"

"Hank, he got me movie tickets for my birthday."

"Alright," Erik agreed, but call me when you leave so I know when to expect you back."

"OK dad." Pietro smiled and text Hank.

That evening Pietro waited for Hank in the Cinema. He was early because of the bus he had to catch, so he waited. And waited. And waited. He'd received no word from Hank and there was no sign of him coming, he wasn't even replying to his texts. Hurt and angry Pietro screwed up his tickets, pushing them to the bottom of his bag and went home, stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

From his room Erik heard the front door slam open with great force, followed by Pietro's door slamming shut with great amounts of weeping involved. Concerned for his son Erik put the pages of Charles' book down and went to his son's door. He knocked. "Pietro, are you OK? What happened?"

"Go away!" Came the muffled, shout.

"Not until you open this door!"

"Dad go away, I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to be alone."

"Pietro you're making me worry, what happened?"

"I got stood up. That's what happened, he never showed. Dad please, I just want to be alone," he added quietly and Erik sighed heading to the lounge both confused and curious, feeling partly like it was his fault for how he reacted the night before. Erik called that he was heading out, though he got no reply and locked the door behind him.

Once in his car he pulled out his phone and text Charles to see if he could clear this mess up. First he went to the store and bought a couple of gallons of ice cream knowing it was his son's _go to_ comfort food. Then on the way home he made a stop leaving the car he knocked on the door to the house. Mr Pryde opened the door. "Evening Erik," he said confused.

"Mr Pryde I was wondering if Kitty could come over, my son just got stood up and God knows he won't talk to me about it, I just don't want him to be alone."

"Erik this is highly-"

"Is Pietro OK?" A voice called from behind as Kitty jogged down the stairs.

"His date never showed up, he's distraught."

"Dad, please I have to make sure he's OK, he's my best friend." She begged him.

"I suppose, go on then."

"Sir if it's all the same I'd prefer she stayed with him tonight, it's already late enough."

"Please dad?" Mr Pryde considered it before sighing and nodding, he knew how close their children were.

"OK, go get your coat." Kitty rushed up the stairs to get her things.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to do thi-"

"Just make sure Pietro's OK," Mr Pryde said smiling. Pulling up in front of his apartment Erik handed Kitty the keys explaining he was going to get the shopping. She nodded and went ahead, setting the keys on the side table in the hall and went to Pietro's door.

She knocked, "Pietro, can I come in?" She called through, hearing no reply she gently pushed the door open, Pietro was on his bed, face in his pillow. Silently Kitty made her way over; sitting on the edge of the mattress she ran her fingers gently through his silver hair. He lifted his head to face her, "hey what's up?"

"He stood me up," Pietro sniffed. "What did I do wrong Kitty? I really liked him; I thought he liked me too."

"Aw Hun, maybe it's a misunderstanding, I saw you two last night, it's clear he likes you. Come on, sit up," she said and he hauled himself up. Kitty propped his pillows up and kicked off her shoes, leaning back against the headboard and pillows she pulled her best friend to her side and combed her fingers through his hair.

"I think my dad scared him off."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, after you guys left we were gonna watch a movie because he had to wait for the writer he lives with to stop talking to my dad, anyway, he gave me a card with cinema tickets in and I said would he go with me, tonight. He said yes and I kissed him. Everything was going so well until my dad came in, he caught us making out; I had my shirt off and well… I think he scared him away."

"Tell you what, tonight we are going to watch some crappy flick, which we will take the piss out of every single thing, binge on ice cream until we're about to hurl and forget all about assholes who broke our hearts? How does that sound?"

Pietro chuckled, "sounds like a plan," Pietro said. Pietro set up his laptop and they went to the freezer picking a tub of ice cream, squirty cream from the fridge and so many candies and syrups along with two giant spoons.

Later that evening Erik checked on the two teenagers, smiling as he saw Kitty spooning Pietro almost protectively. He put what was left of the ice cream in the freezer and gently closed the bedroom door. Erik glanced at his phone, he still had no reply from Charles, it was late so he resided to leave it until the morning.

When Charles woke the morning after Hank's date he was bright and ready to grill his young intern for gossip but when he arrived in the kitchen, Hank wasn't there. He checked his room as it was well past 11, Hank wasn't there either. Charles was getting worried, he knew Hank would have no way gone back to his dates', he was far too afraid of Erik right now. He tried calling. Nothing. He was quickly beginning to panic. He noticed a message from Erik, upon hearing it he panicked even more. After his fifth attempt Charles went into drastic measures, he called Cain. Cain had friends everywhere; Cain could find him in no time.

He called Erik, "Erik I just got your message, he's not here, he's missing," he said frantically.

"What do you mean missing?"

"Missing as in he's not here, or where he was meant to be last night, he isn't answering his phone either. Erik I'm very worried about him."

"I'm worried about my son Charles, he thinks he was stood up, he's heartbroken."

"Erik my intern and closest friend is missing, tell him, maybe he'll understand."

"He's sleeping, besides, he's 16 Charles."

"Look I'm sorry Erik but I'm going out to search for him, I'm sorry for what has happened but there will be a good explanation for this."

"There had better be Charles or the next time I see him I may just rip him to shreds." Erik hung up.

"What's the matter Mr. Lehnsherr?" Kitty stood behind him.

"I tried looking into what Hank was up to. Apparently he left for the date but never came home either. He's missing."

"Should I tell Pietro?"

"I think I should do that," he said heading to his son's room. "Pietro, I think I need to talk to you about Hank."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"I think you might. Son, Charles called me this morning, Hank is missing," he left for your date but never came home, or arrived."

"Is he going to be OK?"

"I don't know."

As hours passed Charles seemed to be getting worse and worse. He'd called Cain and he said he'd make some calls, but that was two hours ago and still nothing. He was in his study when his phone lit up. "Hello? Hank is that you?"

"Afraid not Charles, just me, but I found him," Cain said over the phone.

"Where is he?"

"Hospital, New York General, I believe you're familiar with Dr Robert Drake?"

"Yes." He was a client.

"He's undertaken Hank's care."

"Thank you Cain, thank you so much."

"Just go Charles I can hear it in your voice."

Charles raced through the hospital to the ward Hank was on, "Charles, wait!" The Dr called to him, "Charles his parents are in there," Charles blood ran cold. Where parents were involved, Charles couldn't go to see Hank, "they arrived this morning. I've been trying to get them to go since Cain called but they won't."

"Then keep trying."

"I am, I'm going to get them to leave after visiting hours but I can sneak you in."

"Oh God Thank you, tell Cain you get a free hour, whenever you want."

"Charles you look exhausted, go to my office, get a coffee and calm down." Charles nodded, "thank you, so much."

"Don't worry about it." In the office Charles made coffee and watched out of the window over the city. Soon he remembered Erik and what he said about Pietro and decided to call him. "Erik, don't talk, I found him. He's at the General Hospital."

"Where about, I'm bringing Pietro," He said.

"Third floor. He can't see him straight away, his parents are here."

"OK, be there soon."

"Son get dressed, they found Hank."

"Good," He said into his pillow.

"Son he's in hospital."

"Good."

"Charles says he almost died."

"Not so good. Will he be OK?"

"They say yes, come on, Pietro he didn't stand you up."

"Come on Pietro, the guy obviously likes you if Charles is calling to let you know," Kitty tried.

"You're right, OK, fine, give me five minutes."

The minute the three arrived Pietro was already running to the stairs, just wanting to see Hank. It was lucky Charles saw him when he did, the man burst from the office and charged after the teenager just before he opened the door to Hank's room and rugby tackled him against a wall. "Let me go Charles."

"Pietro you don't understand, you can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Because Hank's parents are in there, that's why." Pietro stopped struggling and sighed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see him so badly."

"It's OK kid, I do too." Pietro hugged Charles, hiding his face in his shoulder; Charles hugged him back, whispering reassurances in his ear. In the Dr's office Pietro asked Charles what happened and he relayed what the Dr told him. "A bus driver brought him in after he couldn't get him to wake up; he said he barely had a pulse. The DR said his blood sugar was rock bottom. He must have been so excited he forgot to check his numbers before he left."

"This is all my fault."

"No," three voices shouted firmly at once. Kitty hugged his shoulders again.

"Pietro it's not your fault, it was an accident. It could've happened to anyone."

"Look on the plus side he's awake, we just can't see him until his parents leave." Eventually Dr Drake convinced them to leave and snuck in Charles first, he made his visit short, knowing how eager Pietro was to see him. When he saw Hank he rushed over to him and Hank pulled him into his arms.

"I thought- I… I'm sorry."

"Hey," Hank chuckled, "calm down, it's OK, Pietro it was an accident. I would never stand you up on purpose. This time my body had to say otherwise. I'm kind of glad it happened on the bus though, when this happens it's not always pretty. I was going to call but my parents arrived before I could."

"It's OK; my dad brought Kitty in to cheer me up."

"Good. Remind me to thank him later." Pietro chuckled and relaxed against Hank's side. "My parents will be back in the morning I think I have something to tell them and I think that we have a movie to see."

"Don't you have classes?"

"Yes, but skipping one couldn't hurt."

"Near death really does change people," Pietro joked.

"Pietro I'll be fine, I promise. You need to go to class in the morning, I'll borrow Charles' car and pick you up after school."

"I like that plan."

"Go on, you're becoming dead weight."

"Night Hank."

"Night Pietro." Pietro kissed him quickly, smiled and went to find his dad.

"All better?"

"Much better."

"Come on, it's getting late and Kitty needs to go home for school in the morning."

After the three of them left Charles went back to Hank and sat with him, talking into the night. "I'm going to tell my parents tomorrow. About me being gay."

"If you're sure then there's nothing I can do to stop you. You are sure right?"

"I'm positive; I'm done hiding and lying to them."

"OK then."

"I just hope they don't take it too hard."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I was going to make you all wait until Thursday but since here in Lincoln it's Pride day and I'm happy :) I'm going to treat you to chapter 6, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6

Hank's parents picked him up the next morning and he told them the address he lived at and they followed his directions having never visited him before. They looked up in awe at the Mansion, hardly believing that he lived there. "Well, remember I said I found a job? It's kind of a live-in job, I do some cooking and cleaning and my food and board are covered."

"You said it was an author, anyone we may know?"

"I'm not sure, maybe," he said hoping they hadn't. Inside Charles was in the kitchen making coffee. "Charles wait," he said, "you need the water in it," there was a reason Charles had Hank. Not only did he forget to eat, he was useless in the kitchen too. "Mom, dad, this is Charles Xavier, Charles, my parents."

"Nice to meet the both of you, I'll be getting off; Erik is here to work on the book."

"Charles," Hank warned, "go, I'm making the coffee. Last time you tried it sparked and almost blew up."

"It was an accident."

"Go." Hank made coffee and rushed it to Charles and Erik before returning to his parents. 'Now or never.' He thought. "Mom, dad, I need to talk to you." They sat at the table Hank across from his parents, unable to keep his hands still. "OK there's not going to be an easy way for me to say this so, here goes. I'm gay." His parents sat silently taking in what he had said.

"Pack your bags."

"What?"

"Pack your bags; you are coming home with us this instant." His father told him.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no, dad I'm not coming home, I go to school here, and I have friends here, a job hell a boyfriend." His mother flinched. "I'm not leaving just because you don't like who I am."

"Son who you are is not this…"

"Go ahead dad, say it."

"I can't and I won't. You will-"

"Everything OK Hank?"

"No it is not Mr. Xavier. You have corrupted our boy and he is coming home."

"Well I hardly think he is," Charles said defiantly folding his arms, leaning in the doorway. "Hank is 19 years of age, pays his own way and has College classes to attend; if he doesn't want to leave then he is going nowhere."

"You condone this behaviour?"

"What? Homosexuality? I'm afraid I do condone it in fact I partake too," he said as Erik stood behind him, placing an arm around his waist.

"You monsters!" Hank's father shouted in fury, "you corrupted my boy, no, he's not that anymore. Crawl back if you dare," he warned Hank storming from the house, his mother gave him one last fleeting glance before chasing after her husband.

"That went well," Erik noted moving into the kitchen where Hank was watching his parent's car pull out of view.

"Swimmingly." Charles added.

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to stay here, with me, you're going to ace your classes like you were born to do and you aren't going to take any homophobic shit, least of all from them," Charles told him. "Hank you don't work for me, you're my friend and I care about your wellbeing. Anything you need just let me know and I'll do what I can. Now, I know you are going out and you will need these," he threw keys at Hank. "And Hank, any scratches on my baby I'll tie you up and torture you in the 'dungeon.'

"Thanks Charles."

"Hank have him home by half ten, it's a school night."

"Got it."

Hank took his favourite of Charles' cars and made his way through the traffic to Pietro's school. Most of the students cars were gone, just a few remained he assumed for clubs. Through the chain-link fence he caught a flash of silver hair and headed over to investigate. Leaning against the fence he watched Pietro running in track practice. Pietro was just a freshman but all of the other people on the team looked at least to be Juniors and he was faster than all of them. "Hey stalker," Hank jumped as Kitty snuck up on him.

"Hey Kitty, is this going to be over soon his dad want's him home by half ten."

"Looks about over now."

"What are you wearing?"

Kitty grimaced looking down at her outfit. "Yeah, my older sister made me try out for cheerleading."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"That's because we can't stand each other," she told him. "Urgh, gotta go, the she-witch is calling."

"Later Kitty." He caught Pietro's eye and waved letting him know he was there. His coach dismissed them and Pietro raced over to him. "Hey Speed Racer."

"Hey," Pietro grinned pressing a kiss to his cheek and excused himself to get dressed and collect his bag and homework from his locker. After changing from his track clothes into his normal clothes Hank pulled him into his arms and just held him for a minute, his nose buried into Pietro's hair. "You OK?"

"Things didn't go so well with my parents, I now have no mother or father but I'm kind of glad about that." He said with a chuckle. "But right now, I have to make up for my diabetes and owe a certain someone a movie," he winked opening the car door.

"With you I'd be happy just us together," Pietro grinned leaning on the car door.

"I know but I really wanna see this one," Hank pecked his lips and headed to the other side of the car to drive.

After the movie they had some time so they went for a burger and a walk in a nearby park. Pietro's phone buzzed, "_hey kid, hope you're having fun, ask Hank to drop by the apartment with you and bring us some clothes, gonna be a long night_. Looks like we're spending the night." In his room at the Mansion Pietro worked on his homework while Hank did his. Hank worked in his room with him in case he needed help. Noticing Pietro was asleep in his book Hank smiled and moved things around gently tucking him under the covers he left him to sleep.

In the study Erik sat on the couch reading Charles' latest rewrite just ten minutes off the printer. Out of the corner of his eye Charles saw Erik shifting uncomfortably in his seat and take a generous sip of whiskey. Charles smirked. "Something funny Charles?"

"You're highly amusing; I can tell exactly what you're reading."

"I apologize; I'm not accustomed to reading pornography."

"Erik we've been through this, it isn't pornography. It's erotica."

"I'm still not used to it."

"Erik we're over half way through the book." Charles said bewildered. "You know what I think?"

"Enlighten me Charles."

"I think you just don't understand it. You don't understand what the characters are feeling."

"And you do?"

"As a matter of fact, yes actually, I do. A good writer will always do his or her research. I think you should too."

"Is this just another ploy to get me into your bed Charles?"

"Certainly not Mr. Lehnsherr. Tell you what; Friday night let me take you into my world. I assure you it's perfectly safe."

"OK, one night to enlighten me on the subject."

"Excellent; I'll pick you up at 8."

Nine PM on Friday night Charles parked his car in the underground car park of their destination. Erik followed Charles inside to a front desk, above which had a coat of arms with Latin underneath. 'Hurt but do not harm." He translated. "What's the difference?"

"Hurt is a bruise on the outside, harm is a bruise on the inside." Charles explained through Erik still didn't completely understand. "Yes, a white band for my friend here and a black one for myself," he winked at the young girl probably about Hank's age.

"Why white for me? Why not red?"

"Erik the colours have meanings here, if you wear red it means you're into blood play. A very dangerous game to play too. White means you're a virgin to all this and you may not be touched." Erik nodded.

"You say 'play' like it's all a game, but people are actually getting hurt down there Charles," he said looking out of the glass elevator.

"A lot of people think we're crazy Erik, like yourself, but you've seen love comes in many different ways and for some people love is in the form of bruises and the whips that created them. I'm a switch in this world, I've seen both sides of the whip and I know that when Warren hit me it was because he loved me, how we loved each other."

"Sounds truly horrifying."

"Warren is anything but horrifying. Dangerous? Yes I'll give you that but S&M is only dangerous if you play with someone you don't trust or God forbid you forget your safe word." Inwardly Charles shuddered. "Trust me, whatever you do Erik, do not forget your safeword."

"What's a safe word?"

"Safe words are your last out. That's the dark truth of S&M the sub is always in charge and has the final say. Your safe word stops everything. It can be anything too, just nothing you would use in a scene. Like… I don't know Giraffe."

"What's wrong with stop?"

"In this world Erik, _Stop_ doesn't mean _Stop_. It's just part of a scene. Everyone in here except Warren has a safe word, you should make one, now before we get in there," he warned.

"Why not Warren?"

"Warren only ever tops. He doesn't need one. Now come on, what's yours?"

"Umm… Trains."

"I shall remember," Charles nodded and lead him into the room, "so my writer is a famous New York Dom?"

"Second most famous actually." He grinned as the room fell silent and Charles cursed.

"What?"

"I hoped it wouldn't happen but you're about to meet Warren, but Erik there's something I should have told you about him," Charles began but Erik's eyes followed the crowd to a tall man with thick blonde hair.

"Warren's a priest?"

"My priest." Erik had to gather his thoughts very quickly as Warren made a bee-line for him and Charles. "Erik you have to understand something, he is top dog, and if he asks me to go with him I have to say yes. There is nothing we can do-"

"Charles is that you?" Warren asked smiling broadly. "How are you?"

"I'm very good thank you Warren."

"And who is your friend?" Erik shifted uncomfortably under Warren's intense gaze.

"This is Erik Lehnsherr, my editor. Erik this is Warren, my-"

"Priest," Warren supplied, "so my dear what brings you down here tonight?"

"I just thought Erik needed to understand my world so he could help me more efficiently with my new book. Research if you must."

"Research, wonderful, Charles if I may I'd like a word with you in private please."

"Actually we were just leaving," Erik said trying to get out of there. Warren stared him down and Charles mumbled his apology.

"House rules, you," he pointed to a submissive that was collared, "tell your master I asked you to stay with my friend until I return. Understand?" The submissive bowed her head and nodded with a:

"Yes Sir."

"Good." Charles looked down as he followed Warren to the dimly lit stockroom. "Can we get this over with Warren I'm hardly in the mood," Charles said bluntly.

"Now my dear that is hardly the way to greet an old friend." Warren said stroking the side of his face, "do I need to reteach you your manners?"

"Look Warren, please, now is not the time for games. I'll safe out on you if you try anything."

"That serious eh? OK I just wanted to give you this," he handed over the key to the white room. "Happy Anniversary."

"That isn'-"

"Next week, but while you're here may as well have it. Tell me Charles will you ever come back to me?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Would you crawl?"

"Warren if I ever come back to you I'll fly." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Warning Charles. Off you go, oh and Charles, she's one of us, but a virgin." Charles swallowed and nodded, taking the key. Charles apologized to Erik saying he wouldn't be long. When he arrived at the white room he entered to see a girl, she looked fairly youthful, long brown hair framed her face and she was sitting nervously at the vanity mirror. She turned to him, she was beautiful.

"Warren you really shouldn't have."

Warren walked over to where Erik was sitting with the other Sub, he dismissed her, alerting her owner she had done a good job and should be rewarded how he saw fit. He set his eyes on Erik and began asking him questions.

"What's your name Angel?" Charles asked the girl as he braided her hair for safety, making sure she knew how to do it if she wished to enter their world.

"My name's Jenifer," she said quietly. "Are you Charles? Father Worthington told me about you, he said-"

"I understand, if that's what you want then-" Then something struck him about this girl, she was wearing a bracelet that up until his last birthday Hank had worn. It was a medi-bracelet, to let people know about people under age 18 and what should be said to the ambulance should anything happen to them. "Angel how old are you?" He asked.

"15…" She mumbled.

"That son of a- Come with me Angel," he said firmly, he pulled her through the club to the bar where she saw Warren talking to Erik. "You sick fuck," he growled approaching him with Jenifer in tow. "How could you promise her something like that?"

"Charles what is the matter?"

"She's 15 you Dick!" He called punching Warren in the face. "I'm done with you and your games Warren, come on, I'm taking you home," he said to the girl who was now looking at her feet, very self-consciously. They made their exit, stopping at the front desk, "if Master Worthington is going to make an appearance when I am in attendance you call down and warn me. I want nothing to do with him." Having said his piece Charles drove the young girl home, telling her mother he found her being mugged and brought her home. Her mother thanked him and he drove himself and Erik back to the Mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erik and Charles sat in silence as they travelled back to the mansion, inside Erik put a finger to his lips seeing his son and Hank asleep on the couch, cuddling with the TV still running. Charles switched off the TV and Erik covered the boys with the throw from the back of the couch. Charles hugged Erik, "come on, it's been a long night." He said quietly tugging Erik by the hand to the room they had been staying in together. "You seem a little stressed," Charles said softly to Erik once they were alone.

"Just thinking about what happened tonight. I mean, he's a priest and he brought you a 15 year old to fuck? Charles that's sick."

"I know and we took care of it and took her home."

"Shouldn't we be calling the police?"

"It would never stand; firstly the place is run by and has the highest members of society. Second, technically nothing illegal happened."

"Charles she was underage."

"And she went home virginity intact from a place that doesn't exist."

"So is that OK in your world Charles? Is it OK to bring underage kids to the club?"

"No, look, Erik I didn't know how old she was until I asked her, she looked at least Hank's age. Warren arranged it, apparently it was her reward of some sort."

"What is the matter with those people?"

"Look Erik I would love nothing more than to have Warren arrested for what he did but there is nothing we can do. I'm sorry." Erik sighed and sat on the bed.

"Look it's late, and I don't want to believe it but you're right. Get plenty of rest Charles, I wasn't going to tell you because I know how you get but there's a book signing tomorrow."

"A what?"

"Signing you and your fans, you're also going to read an approved section from the next book. Approved by me." He added. "Charles please; I know how you feel about them, Hank warned me weeks ago but we have to stir up some coverage if you want this book to sell."

"Erik it's not the signing it's the fans. They think that just because they read my books they know me; honestly it's the worst part of the job." Charles sulked in the mirror having just brushed his teeth.

"But it's your job and you have to do it," Erik said stepping behind him, hugging him he kissed his cheek.

"Well I suppose I could be persuaded." He chuckled turning in Erik's arms to kiss him. Erik broke the kiss.

"Now, bed, go."

"Yes Sir," Charles winked.

"To sleep." Charles sulked as Erik chuckled.

The next morning Hank dropped Pietro off and headed to his own classes while Charles and Erik prepared for the book signing in the study finding something socially acceptable to read in public. After much debate Charles relented to nothing of a _sinister_ nature and they set off to the book store where Hank was waiting. Charles made his escape to prepare, upstairs, where nobody of his genre would think to look for him. The Children's books. He browsed the shelves; trying to calm his nerves when he felt a tug on his jacket. Looking down he saw two large green eyes looking up at him. "Can you read Mr?" The small blonde child asked.

"I can indeed," he smiled.

"Can you read this to me? My mom sent me up here while she sawed a writer person?" Charles smiled.

"I suppose five minutes won't hurt, what do you have there?" He asked taking the book. He sat on a cushion in the reading area the small girl knelt by his side so she could see the picture and he began. _"At the far end of town where the Grickle-grass grows and the wind smells slow-and-sour when it blows and no birds ever sing excepting old crows..."_

Down stairs Erik made last minute checks before looking for Charles on the lower level but he couldn't find him. "Hank have you seen Charles?"

"Well he hasn't left I had security make it impossible. Have you tried upstairs?"

"It's the kids' books."

"Yeah, some of his favourite books are kids' books, just don't tell him I told you that," Hank said grinning. Erik ascended the stairs as he neared the top he could already hear Charles' voice. He looked around and found him surrounded by six small children and a few adults. _"Catch! calls the Once-ler._  
><em>He lets something fall.<em>  
><em>It's a Truffula Seed.<em>  
><em>It's the last one of all!<em>  
><em>You're in charge of the last of the Truffula Seeds.<em>  
><em>And Truffula Trees are what everyone needs.<em>  
><em>Plant a new Truffula. Treat it with care.<em>  
><em>Give it clean water. And feed it fresh air.<em>  
><em>Grow a forest. Protect it from axes that hack.<em>  
><em>Then the Lorax<em>  
><em>and all of his friends<em>  
><em>may come back."<em> Charles read showing the pictures to the children and closing the book. "Thank you everyone now if you'll excuse me I think I'm needed, keep reading though it's a very good habit to get into." He smiled giving the book back to the small blonde girl.

"Children's books?"

"What?"

"Nothing I just never pegged you as a Seuss fan," he smiled, "come on we're getting started."

Charles' reading went well but still to come was the part he was dreading, the book signing with _meet-and-greet_. For the most part the signing was going OK bar a few nerves from Charles when some people asked anything too personal. Hank was stood with Erik, surveying the crowd and listening in on Charles and talking. "So you're 19, college?"

"I know you think I'm stringing Pietro along, because I'm older than him but you're wrong. I don't know what he sees in me but I know what I see in him. He's a good guy and I like him. I really, really do."

"I believe you but Hank, he gets hurt? You're looking at the consequences."

"Understood."

"Hi how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Wonderful, thank you for coming out today, should I make it out to you or do you have anything you'd like?"

"How about 'To my number one fan; fuck you,'" he reached into his jacket and pulled out a filthy knife. "Then sign it in blood," he said, Charles pushed back out of his seat and Hank and Erik stood between him and the guy. Before anything else could happen a security member was present and Erik escorted Charles away into an office while the problem was dealt with.

"So… I completely understand your objections to book signings." Erik said trying to make light of what happened while Charles was staring off into space. Erik couldn't blame him.

"Believe it or not worse has happened before." Charles said distantly. For the first time since they got in the room Erik really looked at him. Charles was pale, he had beads of sweat on his forehead and his hands were shaking. It really sank in; he could have been killed or seriously injured if he had been stabbed with that blade. Slowly he approached where he sat on the desk and stood in front of him, taking his shaking hands. Charles stood and hugged Erik, tucking himself under his chin Erik held him close everything had happened so quickly things barely registered with the editor. There was a knock on the door and Hank entered.

"He's been arrested, they want a statement but only when you're ready. I gave them the number for the house, the store is clear and the car is 'round back."

"Hank you drive, he's in no fit state."

They got Charles home with no problems and he went to his study alone. Erik asked Hank to pick his son up while he attempted to get through to Charles. The man sat at his desk and read through book after book on his shelf, not just any books either. Dr Seuss from start to end. He'd asked Hank about it and he repeated his earlier statement. "It calms him down." Charles fell asleep at his desk so Erik moved him to his bed and left him to sleep. The three watched a movie in the lounge and Erik's presence prompted the teenagers to retain a respectable distance between them. Near the end of the second movie a body sat by Erik, leaning on his shoulder. Erik smiled pulling Charles to his side, running his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being here."

"I'll always be here for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thursday: One week; three and a half days to deadline.

Charles had been up most of the night before and was still in bed when Erik arrived to get to work on the book. The deadline Erik had set was looming and they still had over two hundred pages to rewrite. "Hey Erik, he's still sleeping, he had a late one," Hank said.

"Thought you had college today?"

"I have study time I have my Winter Finals in Bio Chem first thin Monday so non-stop studying."

"Well you certainly look prepared," Erik said as they entered the kitchen which was covered in open books and post-it notes.

"You should see my room."

"What did you mean by late one?"

"Last thing I heard was him arguing down the phone at half one, but I have no idea when he went to bed."

"Can you wake him at noon I'm gonna go through some more pages." Hank nodded his agreement. In the study Erik noticed the laptop was still running. Curiously he took a seat at the desk and wiggled the mouse to wake the screen up. He read through the pages, smiling. The phone on the desk rang about an hour later and not thinking Erik answered it. "Hello?"

"Charles please reconsider," he knew the voice; he'd heard it before when they visited the club.

"Who is this?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Erik Charles' editor; may I pass on a message?"

"Just get him to call me back." One name and one name only came to mind.

Warren.

When Charles woke just before noon he felt like death. He'd gone to bed at a stupid hour and he'd drank into oblivion. He remembered the call to Moira. He'd quit his job as a Dom for hire. He'd thought he had been special to Warren when they were together but seeing that girl, the same age he had been he saw his life for what it had become. Yes he enjoyed what he did, but right now it was all too much. He told her he was done. No sooner had he hung up did he get a call from Warren himself. For probably the first time in their history he hadn't bent to his will and submitted. This time he was through. He reminded him that he could have his arrested and removed from his post in the church but said he wouldn't so long as he was left alone. _Like that's gonna happen._ He thought.

He showered and headed to his study to find Erik reading the pages he'd written the night before. "Hey," Charles smiled kiss his cheek.

"You had a call. Warren, he wants you to call him back," he told him.

"I'm in no mood to speak to him."

"Was he who you were arguing with last night? Hank mentioned your late night."

"Yes he wants me to go back to work for Moira. She runs the club, she's also his in-law."

"Work for whom?"

"Moira. She… Well it's hard to explain."

"Then try, what did you do for her?"

"I did what I do. People hired me and I Dominated them."

"What?"

"They paid me to tie them up in the bedroom, men to beat them women to get them off."

"You mean?"

"Yes, finger and once or twice fucked."

"Charles that's prostitution."

"No, there's a difference."

"Well then care to tell me the difference?"

"I'll admit Erik the lines are fairly blurred but as Sir or Master I give my clients discipline, something their partners or loved ones cannot. A prostitute just has sex for money. I've probably slept with two maybe three of my clients and if I do, it's only ever the women."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this Charles! Why didn't you tell me? Explain? Why did I have to find out like this?"

"What does it matter? Would you have reacted any differently?"

"I guess we'll never know. Fax me the chapters, or don't but me and you? We are through."

"Erik please-"

"No Charles, tell me, just be honest, have you… While we have been involved?" Charles looked to the ground.

"Three. I had to it was my job."

"Defend it all you like Charles but forget about what I said, maybe you should go back to Warren, you fit into his world better than mine."

"Erik!"

"Leave it Charles."

Charles went to his room and slammed the door. He didn't come out for two days.

Erik walked into the office for the first time in weeks; he'd left Logan in charge while he worked with Charles. It wasn't uncommon for editors and clients to work closely out of the office but not usually as long. If anything Erik wanted to keep Charles and work separate. When he got home Pietro was on the phone. "OK be there soon, dad going out, me, Kitty and the guys are going for Pizza to celebrate school being over."

"OK, back by 11."

"Yes Sir."

School was over for Christmas which meant Erik had to work harder to keep what had happened from Pietro. He figured he'd hear it from Hank soon enough but for now he didn't want his son to worry.

Thursday; December 17th; three days to deadline.

Snow was coming down hard outside. Pietro and Hank were having a pool party, with their friends to celebrate the school ending and Hank passing his Winter Finals. The teenagers looked like stopping at the mansion as the snow was too deep for Pietro to be driven home or Erik to pick him up.

Charles Xavier was not one to quit. Charles was going to get Erik back. Erik his editor. Erik the man who looked after him after the knife incident. Erik whom he cared for. Erik whom he loved. Erik whom he was going to win back.

Charles left Hank and his friends, knowing they'd be safe and got in his car. The news said the roads were unsafe but they had never seen him drive. When he was learning his step father had made it a point to make he and his brother Cain could drive safely no matter what the weather. Never in his life did Charles expect to put the lessons to use but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

In town driving conditions were worse, the roads were covered in a thick layer of grey slush and the snow was still falling heavily on top of it. He tucked the package from the passenger seat into his jacket and pulled his hood over his head, threw his bag over his shoulder, making his way to the door of Erik's apartment to find the lobby locked. He rang the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Erik it's me let me in."

"Charles what are you doing here?"

"Freezing my balls off now let me in. Please." There was silence but the door buzzed and unlocked. Furiously rubbing his frozen hands together he climbed the stairs to Erik's door. He was waiting in the hall. "I just want to talk," he held his pink hands up in surrender. Nodding Erik stepped aside to let him in. Charles placed his bag down by a heater unzipping his jacket; it was very warm in the apartment. Erik studied Charles. His hair was a mess and damp, his cheeks and nose were red from the cold; his eyes looked heavy like he hadn't slept. "Thank you. I thought you'd have turned me away."

"I may have been pissed with you but I'm still your editor Charles."

"You've been ignoring me."

"I've been busy."

"Busy ignoring me," Charles nodded, "I just wanted to bring you this, the connection is down and so is the postal service. So special delivery." He said handing him the package from his jacket. Erik opened it. It was the book, cover and all. "I finished it Erik; without you. Read the dedication." Erik opened the book, flipping through the first few pages.

'_To Erik Lehnsherr, my editor._  
><em>Fuck you.'<em>

Erik laughed and Charles smiled suppressing a laugh. "Very nice, I deserved that."

"I've learned something about you Erik."

"Oh yes?"

"You act like you're afraid of me Erik. But you're not afraid of me at all, are you?"

"I'm terrified of you."

"No, you're not. You're afraid of yourself. I've never known a grown man to be so afraid of his own desires."

"What are you talking about Charles?"

"Us. You and me. You're afraid because it's all new. What you had with Raven, it was safe, normal, what you're used to. But with me it's all new, it's crazy and you don't want to admit it Erik but you like it. The way I feel has only grown for you Erik, more than that first night you challenged me to write what I wanted to know. I still want to know you Erik Lehnsherr. And I want you to let me. After edits of course."

"Edits?"

"Yes the last few chapters, I rushed my battery was dying and I couldn't find the charger I printed it off without checking spelling but I have them on a memory stick for us to go through. If that is…"

Erik took the sides of Charles' jacket and crashed their lips together. It was true what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder. He hadn't seen Charles for a week and he already knew he never wanted to be apart from him again.

"I believe Mr. Lehnsherr, it was you that said no fucking until the book's done. Not until you read the last page," Charles joked taking the book and opening it.

"Good thing I'm a fast reader," Erik said taking the book and a red pen from the coffee table. "Plug in my laptop, let's get to work."

The printer whirred and Erik rubbed his eyes. Over. It was all over. Erik emailed it to his office for when he could get in again and rebound the edited chapters into the book. His eyes found the clock. 3:41 AM. Charles had gone to the kitchen for a drink; he went in to check on him. He found Charles leaning on his hand on the counter, asleep, and standing. Smiling he lead him to his room, taking off most of his layers and shirts, leaving him in his boxers and a t-shirt. Changing for bed Erik climbed in beside him where Charles unconsciously cuddled him tightly. Erik smiled and held Charles; vowing never to let him go again.

The news they had made up was pleasing to Hank and Pietro and Charles invited them to move in, wanting never to be separated from Erik like he had been. Charles loved Erik. Different to Warren but stronger and truer. So much that he would do anything for him. He even gave vanilla ago after Erik tried his way of sex. He knew he could never under any circumstances go full vanilla but for Erik he could tone things down and try it on occasion using the argument Erik enjoyed himself and never _safed out_ once. Christmas Eve they were sitting in the study. The book had gone straight to printing and out onto shelves, it was already proving a hit. "Let's celebrate, drink?"

"Thank you," Erik said accepting the whiskey. "No games tonight Charles, just a couple before bed."

"Mmm promises promises."

"In your dreams," he said.

"Oh you will be I guarantee it."

"Just a couple."

"Come on Erik; let's at least get a little drunk."

Hank and Pietro joined them shortly after and with Erik's approval he poured the boys a drink. The convocation was flowing and the atmosphere was merry. Erik was enjoying seeing his son under the influence of alcohol, he was learning so much in some cases, too much.

"OK so this one time at band camp-"

"OK, bedtime for you and us," Charles said cutting Pietro off, he had a feeling he knew where this was going and Erik would not like it. "Good night Hank Merry Christmas." As Erik and Charles half carried the teenager to his room Charles began to giggle.

"What's so funny."

"Hey Erik."

"What?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"We did get a little drunk," he laughed, "get it? Because he's little and he's drunk," Erik glared at his boyfriend.

"Kindly fuck off Charles."

"Come on, he is going to have one deadly hangover in the morning." He grinned.

"Charles this is hardly the time for joking about this."

"Well he wanted to drink like the big boys." Erik let slip a smile. "Now I believe we were onto something before the boys joined us?" Charles smiled and kissed Erik deeply before pulling him to their room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The tranquillity of sleep in the Mansion was disturbed by a certain teenager retching and groaning as he rested his almost feverish forehead against the ceramic toilet bowl. Pietro whimpered as last night's drinks burned his throat as they returned to the world in what he considered the least dignified of methods. He rinsed his mouth the best he could and pulled on a pair of sweats over his boxers. His room and the bathroom he was able to keep dark but the rest of the mansion he had no control so he searched through his clothes and found his tinted goggles, pulling them over his tangled hair. He found the others in the kitchen; Hank looked much as bad as he did, and Charles and his father were obviously unaffected. His stomach churned as the smell of his father's Christmas Fry-up hit him in the face; he sat at the table where the other three had coffee in mugs on the table, the thought of coffee made him feel even sicker let alone the smell which was currently assaulting his senses.

As if the sizzles and hisses weren't torture enough for the sixteen year old there was the heavy 'clunking' of plates, on the marble surface tops. "Can't we use paper plates…? Please?" He whimpered, resting his head on the table and his arms over his head, shielding the exterior light source. Charles and his father couldn't help but laugh at the teenager, not wanting to embarrass him further by telling him the things that had tumbled from his mouth the night before as they carried him to bed. "This is torture and cruelty to children." He mumbled as their laughter echoed around his head. He felt a comforting hand on his back and sighed a smile as Hank rubbed his back. "I feel sick," he mumbled as the breakfast was plated up and he was pushed in the direction of the adjoining bathroom, upon his return he stated "I'm never drinking again," as he sat back by Hank.

"Goggles off Pietro," his father told him and grudgingly he complied letting himself be blinded by a white glare which quickly retreated, granting him back his vision.

"Here, drink this," Charles told Pietro setting a steaming mug in front of the boy.

"What is it?"

"English tea," he told Pietro digging into his own breakfast. "Pietro I studied at Oxford and yes it's a high maintenance school but we had our shares of wild nights. Nothing cures hangovers like tea and a greasy fry-up." Pietro nodded and took a sip, cringing at the sweetness. "Oh yeah there's a lot of sugar in there, has to be." He nodded and tucked into his breakfast.

After their breakfast Erik called his mother and father, handing the phone to Pietro to talk to his grandparents. Hank went to the real Library to catch up on some reading and Charles set the table in the dining room for dinner later on. Pietro said 'goodbye' to his grandma and went in search of his boyfriend. He found him reading on one of the couches with his feet up on a table. Smiling he sat beside him leaning into his side, Hank kissed his hair, eyes never leaving the book as Pietro took a nap at his side. "How's your head?"

"Not as lousy as my stomach but I'll live," Pietro mumbled. "Still not fully awake though." Hank smirked and looked at his boyfriend.

"Have you ever been swimming on Christmas?"

No less than twenty minutes later were they standing poolside looking down at the clear, still water. Both were wearing swim shorts and Pietro still had a pair of his goggles on his head. "Is it warm?" Hank dipped his toe in.

"Not bad. On three?"

Pietro grinned and pulled his goggles over his eyes. "On three."

"One."

"Two." They joined hands.

"Three." They jumped into the pool.

They surfaced, the water was pleasantly warm and Hank lifted the goggles from Pietro's eyes laughing as he detangled them from his hair. Pietro caught his hand, smiling he used his other hand to guide the back of Hank's head so their lips brushed. Hank snaked his arms around his waist and hugged him closer, deepening their kiss. They parted and smiled leaning in to kiss again what Erik cleared his throat over the intercom. "My dad's other super power," Pietro sighed, "strength of the mind, strength of the body, strength of the cock-blocking." Grinning Hank wrapped his arms tightly around Pietro and fell onto his back, holding Pietro to his chest floating on the surface.

In the kitchen Erik and Charles were preparing Christmas dinner. Well, Erik was preparing dinner, Charles was sitting at the island watching with fascination and affection as Erik prepared the vegetables. "Was that really necessary?"

"What with the boys?" He asked; Charles raised an eyebrow. "He's my only son, and I just don't want him to get hurt by falling too deep too fast."

"Erik I assure you Hank is perfectly safe and very good for Pietro."

"Alright I admit, his grades have improved as has his attendance but still Hank is in College, Pietro is a Freshman in High School. I just don't want them to get hurt." The four sat around the table for dinner, smiling, reading the crummy jokes out of the Christmas Crackers and wearing the silly hats. Charles and Erik had a glass of wine, Pietro glared at the vile, offending liquid as it was offered to him, still feeling the ill effects of last night. Hank chuckled a little but also declined a glass.

After dinner they parted ways until half past nine when they sat in the lounge and exchanged gifts. Everything was going well until Erik saw the mischievous smirk on his partners face. It was something he quickly learnt from Charles, that 'I know something you don't approve of is coming' look. Hank also recognised it. "Pietro maybe we should open these in private."

"Nonono, Hank I want to see the look on your face," Charles told him with a grin worthy of a Cheshire Cat.

"Yes, stay I want to know what I'm murdering him for so I can calmly explain it to the police upon their arrival." Erik said calmly placing an arm over the back of the sofa around Charles' shoulder. Hank nervously opened his gift; it was in a smooth black box with a white bow tied neatly around it. Inside he found a pair of white fluffy handcuffs. Pietro bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and Hank's face turned beet red. He turned them over and read aloud the inscription,_ 'A good Pet needs his restraints.'_

"Dad I may feel better if you closed your eyes while I opened this" Pietro giggled.

"And I'd rather you didn't open it at all but we don't always get what we want." Erik told him sipping his wine in preparation to soften the blow. Pietro took the box from Charles; it was in a white box with a black bow. He pulled lose the bow and opened the box. Inside he found a satin white blindfold with the word 'Pet' embrioded beautifully into the front. It was clearly part of a matching set to what Hank had received.

"I also got you these," he said handing over a box, wrapped and addressed to both of them, "as a concerned guardian to the both of you, I ask you to be safe, use them though for God's sake not all at once." Erik looked at him half confused and half furious, "exertion and friction burns dear."

"Charles I'm warning you if that is what I think it is I swear I'll-"

"Do what darling? Force me celibate? You and I both know that's neither practical nor possible." Pietro laughed as he unwrapped the box of condoms from Charles.

"Don't worry dad, we aren't even thinking about that any time soon." Pietro assured his father, "seriously, I swear."

"OK joke gifts over, I promise, here you go boys." Erik looked at Charles.

"Charles."

"Erik come on, it's Christmas, just a bit of fun." Charles soothed placing a hand on Erik's knee. He'd gotten Hank a set of first edition Shakespeare Collection and Pietro First Edition Harry Potter Collection to replace his over-read and falling apart collection he already owned. Thrilled Pietro ran his fingers in awe over the covers and pages resisting the urge to inhale that 'new book smell,' as Hank sent him a knowing smile. Lifting the covers he looked at the pages just to know they were real. "Are these signed?" He asked amazed finding a signature and a message.

"JK and I are old friends, won't bore you with the details of how we met but let's just say she's not as vanilla as one may believe." He smirked and Erik rolled his eyes, his usual response to anything relating to Charles' former _career_.

The family parted ways to put away their gifts, Pietro was very excited about the gift Hank had given him and couldn't wait to get to his room and try it on. He knew his father was going to be going to bed early, he always did on Christmas and he knew that even if he didn't go to sleep, Charles would keep him busy. Pulling on the onesie from Hank he looked at his reflection. The onesie was a cat, ears and tail included. Pietro grinned pulling the hood up and sneaking out of his room. Knocking softly on the door of Hank's room he let himself in to see Hank reading one of his new books. "Hey, you like it?"

"I love it," he smiled kneeling on the edge of the mattress and kissed Hank, lying by his side he wrapped his arms around Hank's torso.

"You're underage Pietro even Charles would disapprove; and that's an amazing feat."

"I don't care, it's Christmas, I love you and I want cuddles," Pietro argued making himself comfortable with his head resting by Hank.

Before anyone in the mansion knew it New Year's Eve had arrived and Charles had arranged a party, insisting the Erik invited the people from work, including Jean. The party was casual and flowing, Jean even brought a date and Hank and Pietro's friends and friends' families joined the festivities also.

The teenagers were mainly outside in the snow on the main lawn with mugs of hot chocolate in their gloved hands. It was approaching midnight when Hank and Pietro escaped for a walk by the frozen water feature and through the hedge maze where they saw foot prints in the snow. Fresh foot prints. With a smirk Hank put his finger to his lips and Pietro nodded as they followed the prints. Pietro heard a voice that was oddly familiar; Hank shot him a questioning look. '_Kitty_,' he mouthed. Smirking he crept ahead and around the corner impersonating- as best he could –Kitty's father. "Young lady what do you think you're doing?" Kitty and the other girl hit opposite hedges and Hank cried out:

"Jubes?!"

"Hank this isn- I mean…" Jubilee stammered.

"Pietro please you can't tell my dad."

"Calm down Kitty, like I would." Pietro assured her, giggling the whole time, Hank still in shock. "Your secret is safe with us. I promise. Right Hank?"

"Yeah, totally, does Doug know about this?"

"You're kidding right? I caught him dry humping John in the janitor's closet in the dorm building three weeks ago."

"OK then; that's a mental image I could have done without." Hank looked at his watch, "come on, we better get to the lawn, you don't want to miss Charles firework display. Nobody does New Year countdowns like Charles." Taking his boyfriend's hand he pulled him so fast they had to run to keep up. They made it just in time for the countdown to midnight. Everyone was on the patio and eagerly counting down to see what Charles had planned. As the display began champagne corks were popped and Pietro turned to Hank, not caring who saw and threw his arms around his neck pulling him in for a searing kiss. This time also, Hank who was not one for PDA, didn't give a damn who saw them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Festive season over Erik went back to work traveling to and from the office every day. Hank returned to his studies and Pietro to school. Charles, alone all day, grew bored having re-read all of his favourite books by the end of the month and his mind drifted back to the day of the book signing, when he had read to the children. He pulled out a fresh note book and began writing down ideas for a series of children's stories. He chuckled thinking how this was going to go down, he could see the headlines. _'Famous Erotica writer Charles Xavier turns to Children's Books.'_

"What're you so happy about?" Erik asked, Charles had to check his watch, he had been busy.

"My new project. I'm working on a set of children's stories."

"Wonderful, you'd have to be working with Remy on this one; he's in charge of the children's department. Well he answers to Logan but he's the main person involved."

"You don't deal with children's books?"

"No, I deal with the filth and the teenage and young adult books. As you wrote my dear. What's it about?"

"Well it's a collection of short stories based on a school for mutants. Like superpowers but they're genetic. Here take a look." Erik read the list of characters, "sadly I hate to admit it but I'm going to have to work with an illustrator on this one. I've done a kids book before and I hated it."

"You should ask Pietro to help you out; he's rather good with his drawing. A+ in Art Class since grade school." Erik suggested.

"I'll think about it, God I'm tired, I started this morning."

"Come on let's go out for dinner. Just us."

"Ooh, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing special, but we landed a good book deal, contracted for a series of 10 books minimum."

"Well good for the publishing company, can I take a shower first?"

"Sure, if you're up for it I'll join you?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Charles grinned.

The following morning Charles joined Erik on a trip to his office to meet Remy Lebeau. Erik was wearing his suit but Charles had opted for casual, a pair of jeans and a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. "Promise me you'll behave?"

"Erik I promise I'll be on my best behaviour." Charles assured him as they rode up in the elevator.

"OK, I'll be in my office, afterwards."

"OK I remember where it is, love you," he kissed his cheek as the elevator doors opened.

"Love you too," Erik said quietly, "come on Remy's office is this way." In his office, a sizeable room with a desk and plush chairs and a coffee table Remy Lebeau sat reading his latest submission from one of his longer projects. He and Logan worked together in the Children's Literature department because there was just so much of it. "Remy you remember Charles."

"Bonjour."

"Hello."

"He's got ideas for a book of children's stories."

"Brilliant, come in, mon ami." Erik excused himself and Remy invited Charles to sit on the couches and offered him coffee for them to talk. Charles pulled his note book out of his bag and shared his ideas. Remy was a good person to deal with Kid's books because although you wouldn't have thought it, Remy was amazing with children.

"So how many stories do you think we're going to need?"

"Minimum of 30 I think should work. But we need a test."

"I have thought of that, my friend, she's a school teacher in the City, I was going to ask her, though you might need to call on my behalf, some bad things happened last time I did a reading there."

"Strange, I have a friend of the same profession who a few years back said an author brought the wrong papers."

"Ororo Monroe?"

"That's her, so you're her friend who writes the dirty books."

"She never mentioned she knew anyone in publishing, I'd remember that."

"You may have heard of her scoundrel womanizer friend?"

"You're _that_ Remy Lebeau?"

"The one and only." Remy said proudly. "Don't worry about Stormy, like many women she cannot resist doing as Remy asks of her." Charles had to let out a laugh, this man was exactly as Storm had described to him.

Ororo Monroe sat in the staff room during morning recess talking with her colleagues when her phone rang on the table in front of her. It played very loudly, the song she knew meant only one person could be calling. _'Sex Bomb' _she sighed excusing herself, he changed it every time he got hold of her phone. He was well trained in pick-pocketing so it was often changed. "Yes Remy?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Stab in the dark," she answered dryly.

"Cher how would you like your class to get a reading from my new author he has a collection of stories about a school?"

"I'll have to run it by the Principle but I'm sure the class would love it, what's his name?"

"Hello old friend."

"Charles? Back into children's books? You had better not screw up like you did last time, I almost lost my job."

"Now now Stormy, no threatening my author."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Dat is for me to know and for you … Not to know." Remy smirked.

"Look I'm not promising anything but I'll ask, goodbye Remy, Charles."

"Au Revouir Stormy."

"Later 'Ro."

After a week of pleading her case to the head master Ororo called Remy to tell him the good news. Remy passed on the news to Charles and said he wanted five short stories to test out, and he had a week to do it.

"Charles you wanted to see me?"

"Pietro, yes come in, I was wondering if you would like an artistic gig of sorts, my new editor wants illustrations for my new book and I'm not much of an artist but your dad says you are."

"Um sure I'll give it a go, what did you have in mind?"

"Well a few of the characters are 'derived' from people I know so if I get you photos maybe you can animate them?"

"Sure, dad said they were mutants, anything in particular?"

"Not many are physical. Just like this guy," Charles showed him a description.

"This sounds a lot like my Uncle Logan." Charles said nothing just grinned. "And this Remy," Pietro said as he looked through the lists of characters. Understanding that Charles was writing what he knew. "Hey, this kid sounds like me," he smiled. "I think I can work with this, can I take these?" He asked holding up the character descriptions.

"Sure I'll get a few pictures of you for these few," he said circling a few names on the list.

"On it."

Ororo chewed nervously on her nails in the reception area of the school as she waited for her friends to arrive. Two cars pulled up in the car park, she knew both of them. The first Remy and the second Charles. A third man got out of Remy's car, he was slightly taller than Remy and he had darker, messier hair. "Stormy this is Logan my partner in the Children's literature and you know Charles."

"Remy quit calling me that, Charles nice to see you again, this way; the kids are on lunch so you can set up." Charles and Remy set up the pictures of the characters Pietro had drawn. "Not that I don't trust you Charles but I need to see what you've brought to read to them."

"Ah yes, here you go," he smiled at his old friend handing over the stories he'd brought with him.

"Lebeau why am I even here?" Logan asked.

"Ah right, Logan, you said I owed you after our last double date disaster." Logan fought the urge to punch him on the spot and turned his attention to Storm.

"Bub you expect me to pick up a woman at work in an elementary school?"

"No, just talk, maybe exchange numbers and go from there. Look trust me Logan I know that you and Stormy are right for each other, it was just a matter of waiting for the right time and for you both to be single."

"I swear one day Lebeau things are gonna turn sour."

"When the day comes I suppose I will deserve it."

The reading, unlike the last one, went smoothly and Charles and Remy got their desired feedback from the children.

Remy headed home but Charles waited until Storm could leave so Logan could talk to her then he was giving Logan a lift back to the office where he was picking Erik up. He didn't miss Ororo and Logan exchanging numbers and making plans or her blush as they said goodbye. Logan made to light a cigar in the car. "Logan if you light that in here I'll have you know I'm a trained hypnotist and I'll make you think you're a six year old girl."

"Can you do that?"

"I'd have 'Ro braid your hair." Sighing Logan put away his lighter and cigar.

Over the next month Charles and Remy worked closely with Pietro on the stories for the book. Remy had booked in a signing on the release date in the local book store with a reading from Charles. For once Charles wasn't as nervous about what he was about to go through.

Erik, Pietro and Hank were there too, Pietro was dressed as his 'alter ego' from the book, 'Quick Silver' to humour the children. "I still don't see why you had to make Xavier bald Pietro," Charles said as he flipped through the pages he'd marked to read.

"Well you are thinning out a little on the top there Charlie."

"Hank remove him before Charles cries." Erik said grinning.

"Am I really going bald Erik?"

"No, you aren't. Ignore him. I think it's to make his head look bigger and therefore him look smarter."

"Are you saying I have a small head and look stupid Erik?"

"Not at all darling now I think Remy needs you over there," Erik said trying to change the subject. Remy introduced him and he went over to the cushioned area set up in the children's section. Like the last time he'd been here Charles sat on a cushion and chose the story he was going to be reading out.

Charles opened the book and told them about the story he was going to be reading to them.

"_Remy Lebeau was a frequent visitor to Xavier's School for Mutant Children so when he visited he was put onto the Teacher's Job Hat and which was drawn weekly. This week Remy had chosen the slip of paper reading 'Night Duty,' meaning he had to stay awake all night in case a student needed him or anything was to happen. A plus was he was able to sleep through the day and he had a lot of time to himself and his thoughts._

"_The School had recently gained a new child who had come into her powers at an early age. Part of her mutation meant that she didn't need to sleep so Emiliee spent her nights reading or watching TV in the common room with the other children who either stayed up late or did not sleep. Tonight she sat alone in the kitchen while Remy patrolled the halls, when he made a stop for a cup of coffee to help keep him awake Remy met the new resident of the school._

"_Remy turned shocked as he heard a squeak behind him. 'Bonjour.'_  
><em>'Hello.' She looked at the man she had never seen 'are you a teacher?'<em>  
><em>'Oui, I am, you must be Emiliee, your teachers told me about you, apparently you have a very cool power." <em>Charles took a moment to show the pictures on the pages and Remy had to do a double take at the illustration Pietro had drawn.

"'_I can change my voice and mimic others,' she answered him back in his own voice. 'You sound familiar, are you from Louisiana?'_  
><em>'Oui' Remy replied, 'how could you tell?'<em>  
><em>'My favourite film is called the Princess and the Frog, you sound like the characters. Have you ever seen it?' Remy had indeed seen the film, many times but as each time a student brought it up he made it out like it was the first he'd heard of it, just to make the child happy.<em>  
><em>'No I haven't.'<em>  
><em>'Would you like to watch it with me?'<em>  
><em>'Cheré I would be honoured,' Remy smiled and she pulled on his hand to take him to watch the movie. The next morning at day break Logan, a tall man with messy hair and claws that grew from his hands found them watching the movie for the second time, Emiliee curled under Remy's arm as she watched.<em>

"'_Having fun Lebeau?'_  
><em>'Plenty Monsieur Claws.' Remy chuckled and turned his attention back to the film."<em>

The children clapped at the story and the rest of the signing went off without a hitch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Late April Erik realised Charles and his birthdays were coming up. He spent his afternoon at work searching the web for what to get Charles when an ad caught his eye. 'Visit London.' Charles had recently spoken of his desire to go back to England, so he researched and booked a week away for the two of them which would coincide with both of their birthdays.

The tickets arrived in the mail May 2nd just two days before Charles' birthday. He put them in Charles' card and placed them in his bedside draw. The morning of Charles' birthday, a Sunday, he woke early, pressed a kiss to his temple and went to make him breakfast in bed, placing the envelope on the tray. He brought it into Charles who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Happy Birthday," he said placing the tray down.

"Erik, thank you, you really shouldn't have," Charles chuckled.

"Charles it's your birthday and I love you, and I wanted to. Just join me when you feel like it," he winked stripping off and walking to their bathroom. Charles grinned and turned his attention to his Pancakes and noticed the card leaning against the syrup. He opened the card and the tickets dropped into his lap. Polishing off his breakfast Charles headed to the shower, grinning brightly.

"Thank you," he said hugging Erik.

"You're Welcome. Figured I'd needed at least a part-time local so I don't get lost." Erik smirked.

When the teenagers surfaced from their rooms they wished Charles a Happy Birthday presenting him with a couple of gifts and cards before promising to make themselves scarce for the day and heading out. Kitty's dad had given her the company seats for the Baseball Game and she had invited Pietro and Hank along with her girlfriend she met at the party.

May 6th they flew out, leaving a multitude of warnings for Pietro and Hank. No parties, no staying in the same room (not like they would listen to that) no friends over. The list was endless and full; the last warning that Logan had promised to check in on them half way through the week. Hank had the use of Charles car and Pietro had his driving test this week so he would take him to that but even if he passed he was not to drive home.

Charles and Erik arrived at their hotel in London and unpacked. After they had arrived Charles had stood and inhaled the fresh air commenting that it was 'good to be back after so long.' They arrived early in the evening so they went out for dinner planning their busy week ahead.

Back in the US Hank and Pietro were just pouring themselves into bed together after pulling an all-nighter film marathon. It was the end of mid-semester break so they were completely off their regular sleep patterns. Pietro woke first in the afternoon and took a shower seeing he had a missed call from Kitty.

"Hey Kitty." He said calling her back.

"Hey Pietro," she sounded like she'd been crying.

"Kitty what's wrong?"

"…"

"Kitty come on, talk to me," he encouraged. "OK where are you?"

Leaving a note to Hank, Pietro took a bus to where Kitty said she was. He ended up in a park searching for her, he found her sitting high up in a tree, crying. Hugging her knees to her chest, face in her knees. Pietro sighed, one of her more cat-like features, she like to climb trees and wouldn't come down for nothing. Knowing there was nothing he could do Pietro began to climb. "You gotta stop doing this Kitty-Cat, I'm getting too old to climb a tree every time you get upset" he smiled trying to make her smile. Kitty leaned forward against his chest; crying and he hugged her tightly.

"I went over to Jubilee's dorm to surprise her and I found her in bed with a guy." She sobbed openly; Pietro tightened his hold on her as she began to shake, he remembered how he had felt when he'd thought Hank stood him up and what she had done for him. Like him her parents were out of town.

"I'm calling Hank to pick us up from your place, come on let's get you some stuff." Hank arrived and Pietro put her bag in the car climbing into the back with Kitty. When he got home he called his dad and told him what had happened, after some deliberation and a quick discussion with Charles they decided to let Kitty stay with them. Pietro spent the whole night with Kitty in the kitchen eating a gallon of ice cream until she fell asleep in her chair. He wiped the ice cream from her chin and carried her to his room. Hank had given them some space to do his homework, something Pietro needed to do before school in two days. Pietro tucked her in, changed and climbed in beside her he let her curl into his side. Looking over her head he saw Hank smiling in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, leaning against the doorframe, looking proud. Smiling back over at him he settled against his pillow and Hank flicked the light off.

In London Erik and Charles stood in the three hour queue for the London Eye for two hours. It was a warm day in the city and they were both dressed casually in Jeans and T-shirts. They had been in London for three days when Charles discovered his partner had never been on the London Eye despite having lived in London with his Ex- Wife Raven and Pietro when he was a child. Erik said they never brought Pietro into the tourism side of the city as he liked to run everywhere and was damn near impossible to catch once he got loose. That expression had made Charles laugh; he banked it and vowed to use it in one of his books about the school for mutants when he wrote again. That evening Charles had gone online and booked tickets and here they were standing in line waiting their turn.

After the big wheel Charles took him to a café for a light lunch before heading to the Tower of London. That evening when Erik was in the shower Charles made some calls planning their next day. Erik's birthday. Knowing he had no hope in cooking for him breakfast he ordered room service and waited outside the room so Erik wasn't awoken by the knock on the door. Carrying the tray to the bed he kissed Erik's cheek, coaxing him awake, singing 'Happy Birthday.'

Charles animatedly told him what he had planned for the duration of the day and that he had a surprise for him in the evening. "So our first activity isn't for another two hours at least and well, I thought you might like to give something a go."

"Hmm?" Erik raised his eye brows.

From his suitcase Charles pulled a couple of ties and shot his eyes between his wrists and the bedposts. Erik smirked and kissed him, quickly fastening the ties tightly so they would leave a pattern imprint of his skin, just like Charles liked.

Their first activity he discovered was a river trip with strawberries and Champagne with lunch. Followed by a visit to Buckingham Palace where he bet Erik he could make one of the guards laugh "I bet you twenty pounds I can make him smile" while Erik took a picture which while Erik could see the guard was fighting laughter Erik was shakily filming as his boyfriend danced and twerked in front of and behind the man in uniform. To his credit he got a few wolf whistles from passers-by which really just made him worse. Eventually Charles gave up but only when Erik pointed out they were going to be late for dinner.

For dinner Charles had booked them into a prestigious restaurant afterwards he hailed them a taxi and gave the driver an address in the West End. "Mamma Mia. Really Charles?"

"Don't pretend you don't know every word Erik." Charles whispered knowingly. Mamma Mia was Erik's Guilty Pleasure. "I've heard you sing them in the shower."

Hank, Pietro and Kitty were back at school. Every morning Hank would drop them off and go to his classes, he was no longer on speaking terms with Jubilee; he hadn't been that close to her anyway. No matter how many times she tried to explain herself to him he told her to save it and leave him alone. In and afternoon he would sit on the bleachers of their high school doing his reading for the next day and watch them at Cheer and Track practices.

Saturday night Kitty's parents returned and Sunday Hank drove her home. When he returned to the Mansion Pietro had the table set and dinner waiting, this was their last night alone together and he wanted to make the most of it by thanking him for just being him.

Erik and Charles arrived home around noon; the boys were watching a movie together. "Hey guys, have fun?"

"Plenty, you two must watch this video I took of Charles outside of Buckingham Palace," Erik grinned wanting to show Charles dancing like a fool to try and make the guard laugh.

It was that evening when someone knocked on the mansion door. Charles answered it and let in a hysterical Ororo. He pulled his dear friend to him, letting her cry. "He's gone Charles, I… I found out I'm pregnant now he's gone."

"Who? Logan?" She nodded and he brought her inside. "Erik try calling Logan."

"I told him at the beginning of the week," she told her friend.

"No answer, I'll try something else." Erik checked his emails, in case he could find a lead. _"Erik taking off for the week, have a few things to take care of back home."_ He read.

"He'll be back 'Ro, I know it, besides, me and Erik could always go hunt him down." She let out a choked laugh. Erik let got through to Logan, letting him know what he had done to Ororo and where she was. Logan promised his business was over and he was on his way home. He was coming straight over to talk it through.

Charles made up a guest room for her and they settled for the night.

In the middle of the night Ororo woke to tapping on her window, walking over she saw Logan a dark figure on the lawn. He waved for her to come downstairs. Outside she pulled her jacket tight around her as she approached him. He took one look at her shivering and wrapped his leather on around her too, not caring about the cold. "'Ro I love you and I'm sorry I worried you this week. But I knew what I had to do." He pulled something from his jeans. "This was my grandmothers. She raised me and she said that when I found 'The One' to go straight to her. So I did and I want you to have this as a promise that when you're ready, I'll make an honest woman out of you." She smiled, nodding. "Just, don't tell anyone I said that, especially not Remy, he'll never let me live it down." Ororo laughed, nodding as he pushed the ring onto her finger, it was a perfect fit. "I love you Ororo Monroe."

"I love you too Logan Howlett."

From a second story window Charles Xavier looked down at his friend smiling, Ororo who had been through quite a bit of shit in her life was finding her happy ending.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hank's 20th birthday was spent in the hospital at Pietro's bedside. The day had been pretty normal; he dropped Pietro at school, went to his classes and waited after school in the bleachers for Pietro to finish track practice. They were trying hurdles to see who was going to compete for them the weekend after. Pietro was already signed up for the 100 and 1500 meters races but he had always wanted to try the hurdles in competition. Hank put his book away to watch as the runners took their places for the try-outs.

Pietro stretched with the other runners taking his place in the inside lane, beside Marcus, the boy Marie had left him for, he was still sore that a freshman was faster than him. "Be careful out there Freshman, this event is mine."

"Whatever, I'm really not that bothered," Pietro said, "I just want to try it. This is your event I get it." Pietro rolled his eyes lowering his goggles. The teacher blew the whistle and shot the pistol. Hank watched as they went over the hurdles and Pietro was pulling slightly in front. In the lane beside Pietro Marcus let out a growl, forcing himself faster, losing his footing he fell forward, taking hold of Pietro's ankle, tripping him and taking him down with him.

Pietro felt the pain shoot through his arm the moment he landed and he cried out, cradling it to his chest as he pushed himself to his feet with his other arm. The coach came over, concerned having seen Marcus trip him. "Pietro are you OK?"

"I landed funny on my arm, it hurts pretty badly," he said as the coach examined his arm.

"You're going to need to get it checked out." He turned to Marcus. "What were you thinking?"

"I tripped coach," he said innocently.

"Marcus I saw you, I'll deal with you later." Hank was already beside Pietro.

"You're going to need to go to the hospital, come on, I'll drive." Pietro told the coach and Hank drove. "What's up?"

"It's your birthday Hank you're supposed to be having fun."

"Like I could have fun while worrying about you." He smiled reaching over and holding his uninjured hand. At the hospital Hank called Erik at his office and Charles to let them know what had happened, Erik arrived first and the Dr. Drake explained he had broken his arm and was going to need it in a cast for six to eight weeks to let it heal. More bad news followed as Pietro was not allowed to run track or race while he had the cast on. On the plus side he would have it off in time for Summer Vacation.

Charles had booked a table for them all to go to dinner tonight but as Pietro could barely keep his eyes open from the pain medication he told them to go ahead. Which they eventually did but after much convincing on the teenagers part.

Pietro got his cast off just after the end of school, just in time for their week to Florida. Not near the Disney end but to Charles' parents old beach house. Nobody had used it in years but like everything else Cain had declined in their parent's Wills it belonged to Charles. After a quick dust down the place was liveable. Pietro and Hank were going through the adjoining storage garage for something to do. "There's some bikes over here… With flat tires." Hank called.

"Hey, Hank, look, we can go surfing?"

"Um…" Hank hesitated, he could swim just fine but he wasn't so sure in open water. Not to mention the waves looked really rough.

"You OK?" Pietro asked.

"I don't do so well in open water but I'm all for watching you give it a try. I'll even fix the bikes up."

"You sure?"

"More than sure." Charles and Erik sat on the deck as Hank fixed the bikes up and Pietro waxed down the surf boards he'd found, Charles had promised to teach him.

Charles and Pietro were floating in the water on their boards waiting for a wave. "So how're you doing Pietro, I feel like we don't talk nearly enough."

"I'm OK, I think," he said cupping some water to smooth his hair down.

"You think?"

"Open ocean makes me nervous, Hank made me watch a shark movie marathon last night. Feeling a little paranoid right now."

"No need to worry, my family has sponsored a patrol with sirens for years on this beach. Hey, come on, wave," after another half an hour they carried their surfboards back up the beach to the house.

On their last day of the vacation Erik got a call from Logan, which he hung up smiling. "All done," he told Charles sitting beside him, placing a mug of coffee down on the deck.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Charles I've seen him drool over that thing for months. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Erik my family left me more cars than I can drive or be bothered to look at. He is welcome to it. Is he sure it's road worthy?"

"I trust Logan with my life and my car."

They returned to the mansion and unpacked the car. Erik and Charles stood in the door to Pietro's room. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"A gift for passing your test a few months back. Would've given it sooner but it's been off-road for quite some time. All yours go take her for a spin" Charles threw him a set of keys. Excitedly Pietro ran past them and down to the garage where sure enough, his favourite car in Charles' collection was sitting in a spotlight with a bow on the purple hood.

He returned from a drive to the other three in the kitchen. "Charles thank you so much, that car is amazing."

"You're welcome but it was your dad's idea."

"Dad, thank you so much."

"You earned it."

"Erik do you think you can help me out tonight, I need some help mapping out a scene for the book," Charles asked, he had gone back to writing.

"Sure," Erik smiled kissing his cheek and Hank shuddered as he put away the dishes.

"You OK babe?"

"Yeah, it's a reflex, bad experience."

"How come?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Charles?" Erik said seeing his partner smirk in memory.

"Come on Charles, what did you do? What cha do? Come on…" Pietro raised his eyebrows.

"He left me hogtied in his study while he went to make a sandwich," Hank told them and Charles burst into laughter.

"Now be fair, in my defence I offer you half of it."

The morning of Pietro's first day of Sophomore year he woke in Hank's arms. His dad had softened up on letting him and Hank stay in the same room because he knew there wasn't really anything he could do to stop it. He dressed in his usual fashion and kissed Hank goodbye, his classes didn't start back for another two weeks. With his bag in the trunk Pietro drove to Kitty's to pick her up. "Wow smokin' car Pietro, what did you do?"

"Charles gave it me, his dad left him his car collection, and Charles doesn't really give a damn about them. He gave me this for passing my test. It's my favourite." Pietro parked his car and they went to classes and practice. Kitty's sister had graduated but she still did cheerleading because this year she was second in command. With no Marcus this year Pietro was back in training and losing seconds off his all-time best.

"So what're you doing for Halloween this year?" Kitty asked him as he drove her home late October.

"I don't know, Hank says Charles usually has a party so I guess I'm going to that, you're probably invited if you didn't already have plans."

"Nah I didn't. Mom and dad are visiting Wanda in College."

"Great, any costume ideas?"

"Not really, you?"

"Quick Silver, of course. Why don't you be Scarlet Witch, his twin?"

"Depends, do I have to wear a dress?"

"Not if you don't want to. But depends which costume you go with."

"I'll take a look but sounds good. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem Kitty. Later."

When Halloween did arrive Kitty came over so Pietro, the expert on the subject, could do her hair and makeup for her costume. Hank was a PDS sufferer from the TV show _'In The Flesh.'_ Charles walked into the kitchen with a Bow in his hands and a Quiver over his shoulder. "Are you wearing tights?"

"Hank I'm Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood wore tights Charles."

"Shut up Hank."

"Where's my dad?"

"He's still getting ready. He'll be down shortly."

The party was in full swing, Pietro and Hank were talking to Kitty when Hank tapped Pietro on the shoulder. "Um, Pietro, I think I found your dad…" Pietro turned to the stairs. It was his dad or maybe not at this point he looked more like his birth mother.

"Well I'm scarred for life." He said offhandedly. Erik was stood by Charles in drag. Very convincing drag, but he supposed that made it worse for him. "So glad I'm gay. Or I would never be able to get with another girl after this gets out."

"Sadly that is true."

After the party Charles checked in on Hank and Pietro who were watching a movie while Erik removed his make up.

"Hank forgive me if I'm mistaken but are those copies of my dirty little books by my bed?"

He turned a shade of red, "I've been reading them for research."

"One handed research?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Charles?"

"Wouldn't I love to watch?" He heard Pietro say as he closed the door.

"Hey, Charles," Hank called him back into the room to talk.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The day before Pietro's 17th birthday in November Pietro was a bouncing ball of nerves and excitement. Tonight was it. Charles had agreed to get his dad out of the house for the night so they could have some privacy, to give them more he had planned a whole evening that started by leaving straight after work.

After Erik and Charles left Hank made Pietro's favourite dinner before leading him by the hand to his room. Nervously they sat on his bed and began to kiss; slowly they progressed so that Hank was on top of Pietro. He felt Pietro's nimble fingers unbutton his plaid shirt and stilled his hands. "Babe we have all night to get to that," he whispered, "come on, get undressed for a bath, it'll help you relax and make things easier later on," he smiled and Pietro nodded against his forehead.

In the bathroom Hank ran a warm bath for Pietro and himself, climbing in he called in his boyfriend who shyly unwrapped his towel and joined him, leaning back against Hank. The water was deep enough that they were both covered and warm so that there was a misty steam rising from the surface. "Tonight," Hank began whispering in his ear, "is all about you." Before the water began to cool Hank extracted himself, crouching to Pietro, "stay, relax and when you're ready come out, but give me at least five minutes." Pecking Pietro on the lips he wrapped a towel around his waist and left his boyfriend to soak in the warm water.

In his room Hank pulled on a pair of fresh boxers and stripped the duvet off of the bed. Dimming the lights Hank pulled out the items he needed for tonight. Condoms. Lube. And massage oil. He laid a towel down on the mattress to protect it from the oils and lit some candles. He smiled. Everything was ready. The bathroom door creaked on its hinges and Pietro emerged, towel hanging low on his hips. Hank walked over to him, bending his head to kiss his lips, brushing his fingers delicately through his hair. Instructing Pietro to lie on his front on the bed he gave him a soft pillow to rest his chin on while he rubbed the oil into his palms. Smoothing the towel over Pietro's backside Hank straddled him; smiling as he let out the deep breath he had been holding and let the tension melt from his body. Hank listened to the noises Pietro was making, using them as a guide to making him relax, the noises he knew were positive going straight to his hard cock.

Hank saw Pietro look back at him over his shoulder and lifted himself off of his partner who turned onto his side, sat up and kissed him. Hank held the back of his head, deepening the kiss, running his free hand down Pietro's chest, resting it on the towel covering his crotch. Pushing Pietro onto his back Hank kissed and nipped a trail down his chest, slowly pulling away the towel Hank held his hips down as he took Pietro's hard cock deep into his mouth. Pietro gasped audibly one hand clutching at the mattress, the other running his fingers through Hank's hair as a string of mumbled nothingness fell from his mouth. His desire pooled in the core of his stomach, like a coil, winding tighter and tighter as he craved his release. Hank's arm, braced across his hips was the only thing preventing him from thrusting and bucking up into the wet heat surrounding his cock. Hank licked a final time up the stripe of his cock before releasing it, receiving a strangled whine of protest.

"Patience love, get on your hands and knees," Hank told him with a chuckle. As Pietro maneuvered himself Hank took the tube of lube, popped the cap and generously coated his fingers. "We're going to take Charles' advice and pick a safe word, just in case." Pietro nodded and thought of a safe word as Hank stroked his fingers over his hole.

"Meadow."

"Meadow," Hank smiled pressing his index finger inside of Pietro just to the first knuckled to test the resistance. Satisfied he pressed forward as a low moan escaped Pietro. Hank slowly moved his fingers in and out of Pietro, carefully adding a second finger, pausing as Pietro sucked in a deep breath. "Just breathe," he reminded him, giving him a second until he nodded he was good to continue. Hank turned and crooked his fingers making Pietro swear. "You OK?"

"Fuck just do that again," Pietro panted. Hank did it again, brushing his fingers over the pulsing bundle of nerves and Pietro moaned, "Hank hurry up, please." He begged. Slowly Hank pressed his third and final finger inside Pietro, being sure to make sure he was stretched enough so he didn't hurt him. The warm bath and massage had done their jobs well, Pietro was relaxed and loose.

"How do you want to do this?" Hank asked him?

"Face to face," Pietro decided, wanting the act to be as intimate as possible. Hank pulled a pillow to raise Pietro's hips, stripped his boxers and stroked his hard length while opening a condom. He rolled it down his cock and coated it with lube. He parted and knelt between Pietro's knees, lining himself up he took Pietro's hand in his.

"If it gets too much, tell me and I'll slow down." Pietro nodded and Hank pressed his cock inside of him, just a little. Pietro's grip on his hand tightened and he paused until Pietro nodded him to continue. To Pietro it seemed like a lifetime as Hank pressed forward, inch after slow inch. "Exhale as I push in," Hank advised him, something else he's seen in the books. Once he was all the way inside Hank let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and gave Pietro a minute to adjust. After a long tense moment he felt Pietro rocking his hips up to meet Hank who began to withdraw and thrust back into Pietro slowly at first but he soon picked up the pace.

"Hank I can't take much more," Pietro panted as Hank began stroking his cock.

"Then cum," Hank told him changing angles to hit his prostate, forcing his release. His ass tightened and convulsed around Hank making him cum also, muffling his cries on Pietro's lips. Hank slipped out of his boyfriend, disposing of the condom and got back onto the bed, hugging him tightly. "We should clean up."

"Mmm," Pietro said holding Hank around the waist.

"Join me for a shower?" Pietro nodded smiling. "How're you feeling?"

"A little sore, but the good kind." Pietro grinned. "Love you."

"Love you too." Hank whispered leaning his head down to kiss him deeply.

When Charles and Erik returned from their evening the young couple was watching a film in the lounge. Hank was lying on the couch, Pietro on top of him, almost asleep on his chest. "Hey boys," Erik said sitting in an arm chair, Charles sat on the arm.

"Hey guys, good night?"

"Amazing, though I still don't know why we had to go out tonight?"

"No reason, I just figured tomorrow is our usual date night and its Pietro's birthday so we'll be here to watch over things."

"True I suppose. So what have you two done tonight?"

"Nothing much just a couple of movies." Pietro told his dad. "I'm actually a little tired, might turn in early."

"Yeah, big day tomorrow." Hank agreed, "night Charles, Erik."

"Freeze." The boys froze behind the couch. "Son would you take a seat?"

Pietro hesitated, "I'd rather stand up."

"Pietro."

"Dad."

"I don't believe this." Erik muttered, "what were you- How could you- I just can't right now." Erik walked from the room, angry and confused, not willing to believe what he knew to be true. The three remained silent for a few minutes.

"I'll talk to him," Charles said, "but are you both… OK?" They nodded. "Alright, get some sleep. See you in the morning." Charles made his way to his and Erik's room. "Erik are you alright?"

"I just don't want to believe he's growing up as fast as he is," Erik said looking out of their window.

"Erik I know it's hard to accept but in the morning he's going to be 17, he isn't a little boy anymore."

"I know he's just all I had until I met you."

"You aren't going to lose him to sex Erik. He's still Pietro just... grown up Pietro." Erik sighed and nodded his agreement. "Come on, bed, get some rest and try coming to terms with it."

The next morning Pietro entered the kitchen to find his dad cooking his birthday pancakes. "Morning. Have a seat Pietro." Pietro sat down, he was feeling better and barely sore. "I've thought about last night and if you and Hank wish to pursue this… physical relationship then I won't stand in your way. You're growing up and I need to accept that." Erik smiled at him. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks dad." Pietro and his dad hugged and he ate his pancakes.

Pietro's friends arrived later on as Charles insisted he have them over for a pool party for his birthday. They ordered in pizza messed about in the pool and watched a movie before his friends left, leaving him, Kitty, Hank, Charles and his dad were alone. Kitty was staying the night with him. In his room they sat across from each other on the bed and talked. "Come on Pietro spill, you have that look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"That look that means you want to tell me something but you're nervous."

"OK, you can't tell anyone because I will never hear the end of it, OK?"

"Deal now spill."

"I slept with Hank last night."

"So you two sleep together every night," Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"No, Kitty, we _slept_ together," he said emphasising the word.

"You mean?" He nodded.

"Holy crap, really? How was it?"

"It was great, I've never felt so good Kitty, he was amazing and it didn't even hurt that much."

"I'm so happy for you Pietro."

"How's that girl you've been seeing?"

"Sophie? She's nice and all but I don't think it's going to last, I'm a lesbian, she's bisexual and I keep catching her checking out guys."

"Sorry."

"Nah, don't be, high school is allowed to suck so I'm giving up until I can find some mature girls in College."

"Kitty you don't have to give up."

"OK maybe not but I'm just not gonna concern myself with looking. I do not need a woman to complete my life." Pietro grinned and rolled his eyes good naturedly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It took some time but eventually things returned to normal and Erik was able to look at Hank without looking like he was about to murder him for taking his son's innocence. Pietro and Hank were closer than ever and Erik sometimes felt the need to throw cold water on them just for sitting too close to each other. On the plus side for him, he and Charles were getting more alone time when they weren't working because he wasn't spending so much time worrying about his son.

Erik did have one condition; the minute either of their grades dropped they went back to sleeping in different rooms. At different ends of the mansion. Christmas Eve they were sat in Charles' study like the year before. Pietro was wearing his Cat Onesie Hank had gotten him last year, he was curled into Hank's side with Azazel on his lap, the cat had grown significantly in size over the last year but he was still a cuddly ball of fluff. Erik and Charles were drinking as was Hank but Pietro still refused to touch the stuff after last year.

The following morning all was well, nobody was suffering and Hank and Pietro took their Seasonal Dip in the pool as they waited to be called for Dinner. This year Charles had invited Ororo and Logan to their dinner. They knew they had arrived when they heard Ororo tell Logan off for opening the car door. Erik laughed, since they found out she was pregnant Logan seemed to understand more when other employees complained about home and family. Not that he would ever complain, he loved her, very much, but pregnant Ororo was scary.

The night was a quiet affair with the exchanging of gifts, a white riding crop was added to Hank and Pietro's 'gifts Erik doesn't approve of' pile from last year and they all received new first edition book collections. Hank received a signed copy of the Sherlock Holmes Collection and Pietro The Hobbit.

The day after Christmas saw Charles disappear from the house for most of the day, and the next few days after that. Fed up Erik decided to confront him about it New Year's Eve before guests for the party began arriving. "I've hardly seen you all week Charles."

"I've been busy Erik, preparing for the party."

"Last year you did it from the house. Why suddenly do you need to go everywhere and in this weather, I worry about you."

Charles sighed. "Erik I can't-"

"Did Moira call? Or Warren?"

"I blocked their numbers long ago, after the incident at the club. Erik why can't you just trust me?"

"I want to but this is exactly what she did Charles. She grew bored and she began disappearing on me. Even more than you are doing recently. Why can't you just be honest?"

"Because it's a surprise Erik. I love you and I could never cheat on you, I wouldn't dare after a certain talk with Logan a few months back. You're just going to have to trust me Erik."

"I don't know if I can."

"Then trust me until tonight. Just tonight. I promise you will understand by tonight. Please." Erik studied Charles' face before looking away. Charles was being sincere so he nodded.

"Tonight."

"Tonight," Charles repeated kissing his cheek. "Everything will be clear tonight."

Much like last year the turnout was full of their friends and family. Pietro was spending most of his night with Kitty as her parents were taking her away for a week before school started back up. "You sure you've given up on love?"

"For now Pietro. Not forever."

"So how come I saw you making out with Abigail under the bleachers the other week before school ended?" He smirked and her eyes widened.

"How did you- I thought we were alone."

"So did me and Hank when he came to pick me up" Pietro teased. "So, spill."

"We're keeping it quiet and casual. Neither of us wants anything serious right now. Please don't tell anyone."

"Why would I do that to you?"

"You're like a brother to me, that's what siblings do."

"Not all siblings."

"My parents only found out I was gay because of my sister."

"Well that was a shitty thing for her to do but come on Kitty-Cat, like I'd do that to you." Pietro hugged his friend and Hank cleared his throat quietly.

"It's nearly midnight, time for Charles' famous display. Trust me you don't want to miss this one." He added with a wink.

Charles found Erik inside. "It's time I make you understand, come with me," he smiled offering a hand. Erik looked at it for a minute before taking it, allowing Charles to lead him outside. He sent the signal and the countdown began to midnight. On zero the fireworks went up. Many colours and kinds boomed and banged in the sky. Erik watched as Charles sent another signal, following his gaze to the sky.

'_MARRY ME ERIK?'_

Displayed in the sky.

Erik turned to Charles who was grinning. "So that's where you've been disappearing to?"

"Well couldn't have you over hearing my plans now could I? So, am I forgiven?"

"Most defiantly."

"And will you marry me?" He asked holding a red velvet box with two matching platinum engagement bands in.

"Absolutely." Erik smiled pulling Charles to his lips for a searing kiss.

Pietro saw Hank grinning beside him. "What?" He pointed out his dad and Charles.

"That explains a lot," he said as they exchanged rings to wear and Erik held Charles to his chest as the other fireworks went off. "Did you know about it?"

"You think Charles could organise this by himself? Of course I knew about it," Hank grinned. "That's not the only surprise; they're going away for a week, just the two of them. We get the whole mansion to ourselves." Hank whispered.

"I like the way you think Mr. McCoy." Pietro grinned and kissed Hank.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

…_Seven Years Later…_

Graduation day at Chicago University saw Hank, Erik, Charles, Logan and Ororo sitting in the crowds with their families watching Pietro walk across the stage to get his Degree in Computer Science and World History. Erik was so proud of him the day he got accepted, on a Track Scholarship. Logan and Ororo had been married five years and had three children. Their oldest was Adrien 7, followed by Kendall 4 and finally their newest baby; just over a year old was James. After Pietro graduated from High School, the same year Hank finished College they took a gap year to travel the world. It wasn't without its incidents, Hank sprained his wrist in Rome and Pietro got a twisted ankle in Paris when someone ran over his foot with a MoPed. On the plus side he finally got to ride on the London Eye.

"I'm so proud of you," Hank whispered to his husband as he hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, I couldn't have gotten this far without your support."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Pietro!"

"Cuddles!" Demanded two small voices. Pietro's four year old twin sisters, Lorna and Wanda launched themselves at him. "Hey girls, how could I forget or deny you cuddles?" He said hugging them both. "Dads here?"

"Over there. Daddy did something silly." Wanda told him. Then he saw Charles and held back his laughter as he set Lorna in his lap in the wheel chair he sat in.

"What cha do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Charles grumbled folding his arms as Erik took Wanda from his son.

"He tried changing a light bulb on his swivelling desk chair. Slipped and broke his ankle." Pietro chuckled.

"I have to be in this stupid thing for the next month at least until it heals," he grumbled and Lorna began tugging at his hair and twirling it around his fingers. "I'll be bald next if our angels don't give up their fascination with my hair too."

"Look at the positive side Charles" Pietro tried. Charles raised an eyebrow. "If you do go bald and you're still in this at Halloween you can go as your character from your books." Erik and Hank burst out laughing while Charles glared at his Stepson.

"Congrats kid."

"Thanks Logan, is this James? Hey buddy you've grown," Pietro said as the toddler reached over for a cuddle.

"Certainly is."

"Hey 'Ro," Pietro smiled.

"Hey Pietro good job, any ideas what you're gonna do next?"

"Actually I got offered a job, in DC. Hank knows about it but I haven't told dad yet."

Once Pietro and Hank were alone with Erik and Charles having put the twins to bed Pietro told them about his job offer.

"They want me to get back to them by the end of the week, but the job is mine."

"And I'm not leaving anything behind my company are just going to transfer me to the DC branch."

"Well at least you'll be closer to home. The girls are always complaining they don't see you guys enough."

"Where is this job Pietro?"

"NCIS, working with the computers and stuff. They're gonna train me in forensic science too for when they get a lot of cases but my main job will be tech and stuff."

"Did I ever tell you how proud of you I was?"

"Several times just today dad," Pietro laughed, "I think we should head back to the apartment, it's getting late and I'm gonna accept the offer tomorrow."

"OK, good night," Charles and Erik saw them off from their hotel room and retired for the night themselves.

Back in their apartment Hank instructed Pietro to take a nice hot bath as it was time for his reward, Pietro grinned, he'd been looking forward to this all day. While his exams and meetings with teachers had been going on the pair had struck to a strictly Vanilla policy with sex, because once a co-worker caught sight of a handcuff mark that had been too tight and nearly reported spousal abuse.

In their bedroom Hank took out Pietro's favourite toys and set them on the side, including the white blindfold with the word 'Pet' on it Charles had given them many years before. Pietro loved being blindfolded, it made everything more intense. When Pietro emerged from the bathroom he was naked and knelt in his Sub-Position by the door, on his knees, thighs apart, head down with his hands on his thighs. Hank had changed into a pair of jeans that were faded blue. He walked over to him with the blindfold, knelt and kissed him deeply. "You've been a very good pet." He told him, tying the blindfold behind his head. Taking his hand he lead him to the bed, "but I'm going to have to punish you for the inconveniences of the meetings that prevented our play for so long," he smiled, bending his husband over, "tell me how many meetings with your tutors did you go to?"

"Twelve Sir." He said calmly.

"I like that number," he smiled sliding the smooth wood of Pietro's favourite paddle over his ass. "Count them, nice and clear." He told him bringing the first smack down across the seat of his ass.

"One… Two… Three," he counted loudly, "Four… Fiv-e" his voice broke a little, all the way to "twelve." Hank stroked his fingers over where the blows had landed; the skin tingled under his touch. Hank lubricated his fingers and pressed the middle one inside of him, crooking his fingers to brush his prostate, stroking it repeatedly. "Sir, please, I need more, it's been so long," he stammered.

Hank smiled as he added a second finger to stretch Pietro, twisting and scissoring his fingers. He tested the stretch with a brief third finger; withdrawing all of them he secured handcuffs around Pietro's wrists above his head. He then pushed him down onto the bed, securing his to the 'specially ordered' headboard. "Such a good boy," Hank smiled at him "no cumming until I say so. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Hank took at vibrator from his selection of toys switching it to its lowest setting he began running it over Pietro's upper body, upping the setting he ran it the length of his cock, pouring the lube onto it, drifting down to his hole he slipped it inside of him, turning it to the highest setting, aiming at his prostate. Pietro let out a desperate whimper pulling on his restraints. Leaning over him Hank kissed him on the lips, "please Sir," he whispered.

"Please what my pet?"

"Please let me cum Sir."

"Not yet pet," Hank chuckled rubbing lube onto his cock he removed the toy and began to push inside. Pietro cried out in desperation as Hank began to thrust inside of him, hitting his prostate every time.

"S-s-s-sir…"

"Hank leaned forward, slowing his pace, "Cum," he whispered to Pietro and he did, hard across his stomach, his restraints rattling. Hank undid the handcuffs, and removed the blindfold, kissing Pietro.

Three days later Pietro walked into his new workplace where he was shown around and introduced to everyone he would be working with. "You'll be working mostly with our forensic expert, Abby Sciuto." The director said leading him to the downstairs labs. A woman was tapping furiously at her computer, "Abby."

"Director, hi, um, you must be Pietro, hi." She stammered.

"Nice to meet you," Pietro smiled holding out a hand to shake which she did.

"I'll leave her to show you the machines. Welcome to NCIS."

"Thank you Director."

"OK, so this is my baby over here the Mass Spectrometer and this is…" Pietro listened fascinated as Abby told him about each machine and how to work them. He had never in a million years thought he could have a job this cool. "Let me guess, leather bound?"

"Huh?"

"The handcuffs that made those," Abby pointed to his wrist where the sleeve had risen.

"Ah, um…"

"Oh it's OK, I'd show you mine but they faded and my fresh ones are on my ankles and it takes forever to take my boots off."

"I don't think I've ever met someone else into this besides my step-dad. Not in the creepy way-"

"No it's OK I ran a back ground check, he writes some of my favourite books ever! So; girlfriend?"

"Husband," Pietro grinned holding up his left hand.

"Aww that's so cute." A machine beeped. "Ooh, my baby found something." Abby exclaimed excitedly.

"So what about you? Boyfriend?"

"Husband also, took me a while to convince him to try it though."

"My husband was Charles' intern when my dad's met so he only had a little experience with what he'd seen around the house."

"He sounds nice maybe we should go out on a double date sometime."

"Sure sounds great Abby. So what've we got?"

After a week of work Pietro felt so at home at work, he loved working with Abby, it was casual and he didn't have to hide any marks he got during sex because he and Abby shared stories… and on occasion tips. Hank also settled into his new job as easy as he had before. Mainly because he could work alone in the labs all he wanted, he had free reign. He met Abby and her husband Tim and he got on with Tim easy enough. They exchanged tips on how to keep their wild spouses in line and behaving themselves in and out of work, (without the aid of sex.)

Pietro loved Abby's daughters. She had two of them, one nine the other six. He offered to watch them so their parents could go out.

"Do you think we could ever?" He asked Hank after he tucked them into the spare room.

"Have kids? Someday sure, but we just got here babe, let's settle down first." He said wrapping his arms around his husband. "Love you."

"Love you too."

At Christmas they both got the clearance to go home for a few days. Pietro spent most of the times with his sisters, Hank believed he felt guilty that he wasn't in their lives as much as other older brothers but it made their visits all the more special.

Pietro knocked on the study door and Charles called them in. "Hey Pietro, you alright?" Charles said looking up from his work.

"Yeah um, so the girl I work with she's a huge fan, I was wondering if you could sign a copy of her favourite book for her?"

"Sure, which is her favourite out of curiosity?" Charles asked with a smile, he knew this girl must be close to him, he would never ask for a signed book otherwise.

"The first one you wrote with my dad, she loves it. Her husband says she keeps it by her bed, beside their bible."

"Sure."

"It's for her birthday next month, could you..?"

"Sure," Charles smiled, he loved his fans.

"She said it reminds her of her and her husband because when they met he was pretty Vanilla." He chuckled.

"Ah she's one of us?"

"We compare cuff marks." Pietro grinned.

"What's her name?"

"Abby."

"'_Abby, happy birthday, Love Charles.'_ How's that?"

"I think I'm gonna go deaf when she screams in delight," he smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem how is the job anyway?"

"It's beyond amazing," he grinned. "I love it, I love the people, the machines and technologies are out of this world."

"Glad you're enjoying it. How about Hank?"

"They gave him his own lab, he's thrilled."

"He actually comes home?"

"He has to, there's only so much happiness he can get from lab. And I make him come home to eat and sleep, his first weekend he lost track of time and stayed there for two days. Security called me when they found him sleeping at 1AM."

"Same old Hank."

"Most defiantly. Thanks for the book; I'll see you later I promised I'd read the girls a bedtime story."

"Alright, night," Charles called going back to work.

"Night Charles."


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

…_10 Years Later…_

As Pietro slept peacefully four small hands pushed open the bedroom door and crept over to the blinds opening them to flood the room with light. It was half five in the morning, just before his alarm clock. The small creatures climbed onto the bed and began bouncing on their knees, chanting, "wake up daddy, wake up daddy, wake up daddy." Pietro pulled a pillow over his head.

"Come on guys; let me sleep until the alarm." The alarm went off. "Ahhhrrr" he cried playfully trapping his two children in a hug.

"Happy birthday daddy!"

"Thanks babies." He whispered kissing them. Hank and Pietro had moved into a house in the suburbs near Abby and Tim and had two children through the same surrogate. Christopher was six and Luna was four. Hank pushed the door open with a box in his arms.

"Happy birthday." He kissed Pietro.

"Thanks Hank," he smiled as he handed him the box.

In the last year Pietro had been greatly upset by the passing of his cat Azazel. He had grown very old and the kindest way was to put him to sleep. He passed in his sleep in Pietro's arms. Azazel was his first pet and he had loved him greatly. He opened the box to find a small black kitten looking up at him.

"We know Azazel passing broke your heart and Luna's teacher said her cat had kittens not too long ago, I spoke to her and bought this little guy. He needs a name."

"Salem. I think he looks like a Salem to me," he said lifting the kitten into his lap and stroking him gently.

A lot had changed in ten years. Once the kids arrived Hank and Pietro had had to tone down their activities, if it hadn't been for Abby and Tim they probably would have had to give them up for a while. But the other couple were more than happy to have the kids on occasion after all; Hank and Pietro had done the same for them.

When Pietro walked into the labs he was lucky not to suffer heart problems because Abby jumped out at him from nowhere!

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Abby," he smiled hugging her.

"Isn't he cute?"

"You knew about the kitten?"

"Luna told me when we watched them the other night. Besides where do you think he was hidden from you? What cha call him?"

"Salem."

"Aww that is so cute!"

At lunch Hank called him to meet the three of them to go to lunch as it was a Saturday and the kids were off of school. After lunch they took a walk in the park letting the kids run around the play area. "Did you ever imagine this?"

"This is more than I ever could have dreamed of." Pietro told Hank. "I love you."

"Love you too," they kissed and Pietro smiled, knowing life was exactly as it should be.

…_The End…_


End file.
